Ever After High Loops
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: The Ever After High universe starts looping. What mayhem will occur? And what darkness lies in something that seems quite fun?
1. Loops 1

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of the dreams I bring to all my fans. Other than that, I own pretty much nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Benliness: Well… this is awkward. I MEANT to put my note on BEFORE I posted. Great job Ben. Great. Cheesing. Job. This is a new story that was kind of developed from reading other stories with the same concept. I don't really have a canon source for this, so if you want more info on Time Loops, I have a brief guide on my profile. Other than that, you and I will most likely be learning together on this. These are my first, so be gentle. Also, be warned, crossover material may appear time to time and you might not get the references. Don't worry, I'll try to keep those to a minimum. Here we go!**

* * *

1.1: Starting Off Strong

* * *

Raven knew she was Looping. It was about the tenth time she went through this. Having a repeat of the year over and over again wasn't what she expected to happen to her, but she didn't mind. Being the Anchor and only one Awake had its privileges.

It was Legacy day. Again. That was probably the one thing she hated a repeat of. All the drama, confusion… it definitely wasn't her best moment. However, after experimenting a few times… she found she could make things quite interesting.

Apple had finished her speech and signed her name in the book. Her turn. Raven calmly walked over to the Story Book of Legends. She had tested with the Book before, just little variations. She had deduced that by altering her speech and movements, certain aspects would change. She hadn't fully changed the script like she was about to do now, but she always had interesting changes when she did.

Raven stood in front of the audience who had come to sign their names in the book. Raven hid a smirk. The way she saw it… no one else would want to sign their destinies this time around. Not after the stunt she was going to pull.

"I am Raven Queen," she said, "daughter of the Evil Queen, and I am ready to see my destiny." The key to her page appeared. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Head Master Grimm seemed to eye her carefully. Raven had to keep herself from bursting into giggles.

With a breath, she put the key into the lock and turned it. The book opened itself to reveal Raven's destiny. But, before it could reveal too much or the Head Master could stop her, Raven spun it around into one of the mirrors around her. The images of her future were shown on the mirror and the people in audience gasped. Head Master Grimm made his way over to her, but before he made it, the mirror revealing her older self-appeared. Smirking at the poor Head Master, she grabbed it and showed the image in front of everyone. She almost burst out laughing when she heard the shocked gasps.

" _This_ is who I will become if I sign the Book," Raven said, keeping her composure. "I don't _want_ to hurt people, I don't want to suffer! Do you guys want to see me be like this in the future? To watch me _suffer_? I don't want to sign the book because I don't want to hurt _you_. But think of all the misery _I'll_ have to face."

"That's quite enough Miss Queen," Head Master Grimm grunted. He tore the book from her hands and slammed it onto the table in front of her. "Sign the book _now_. I will have _none_ of this stupid nonsense."

"Is that how you see Raven?" came a voice from behind the Head Master. The Grimm turned to see Apple, horrified. "You think… that Raven suffering… is _right?_ Raven, I had _no_ idea…"

"Miss White, don't be absurd," the Head Master said, turning a shade of red. "I only want balance to reign on this world. It will be thrown into chaos if Miss Queen does not sign!"

"But why would you want her to suffer?" came a voice from the crowd. Raven was surprised to find that it was Daring Charming. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't even want to go through that kind of humiliation. Surely Raven doesn't have to go through that."

Head Master Grimm seem flabbergasted but tried to maintain his cool. "I do not decide her fate…" he tried to say.

"You technically are," Cerise growled. "You're _forcing_ her to sign the Book, even though she _knows_ her fate is worse than death! How could you be such a… _monster!"_

" _Me?!_ A _monster_?! Preposterous! I am only seeing the order of the world be brought through," the Head Master countered.

Apple shook, a tear exiting her eye. "By making Raven sign off on her torture?" Apple said. "Why? Why would you let Raven do that?"

" _Someone_ has to suffer for her mother's deeds!" the Head Master growled. "Might as well be her daughter!"

There were gasps in the crowd. Raven almost let a smile come onto her face. She didn't realize this would work so well. Maybe she should keep this in mind for future loops. "Guys, it's ok," Raven said. "He's only doing his job."

"Only doing his job?" Ashlynn said, shaking her head. "You heard him! He wants you to suffer for things you didn't even _do_! No one deserves that!"

"How about we all say nay to signing the Book?" Daring proposed. "Who knows how many of us that monster truly hates?!"

"YEAH!" roared the crowd.

The Head Master blurbled. This wasn't supposed to happen. How did it all spiral out of control and glared at Raven. "Enough! I'm in control! Detention for all of you!"

"And send," someone said in the crowd. Everyone slowly turned to see Blondie, holding about her mirror pad, smirking. "I just posted the video online," she said. "Everyone in the kingdom now knows about… you."

Head Master Grimm's jaw fell. No… how could it all fall… so…

Raven seriously needed a moment. She couldn't keep in the laughter. So, she subtly froze everyone (which seemed to work this time for some reason) and fell to her knees in laughter. "Why was Baseline me so stupid? That worked out _way_ too well," she said to herself. "Maybe I should try some other ways in handling this…"

* * *

1.2: President of Shame

* * *

Raven found that the Loops didn't always follow the Baseline events though. One time, she Awoke in a gym with a stage in the center. She, Daring, Lizzie, and Maddie were all sitting in chairs on the stage while Apple was speaking into a microphone to the audience.

"So, fellow students, I do believe I can serve as the best class president to you by being my positive self and making sure we all follow our goals and keeping our grades super high," she said with her Apple smile.

Raven did a careful check of her Loop memories, which were the events that happened before she had Awakened. Apparently, Raven was a troubled girl who was forced by Principle Grimm to try to be liked by running for class president. Raven smirked at what pre-Awakened Raven was going to do. And being the rebellious girl she was, she figured, 'why not?'.

The crowd applauded for Apple once her speech was over. Raven stood up as Apple passed by. Apple gave Raven a sneer. "Hope you choke," she muttered into Raven's ear. Apparently, this Apple wasn't really into making Raven a friend.

Raven reached the mic and clear her throat. She gestured for one of the teachers to come over (she didn't recognize him) and told him to open a file on a certain account and ready a projector. Raven smiled at the students sitting in front of you.

"Hello," she said. "Today, we're here to select a class president, a leader if you will. I guess I can kind of see why one would need a leader. Can't be forced into submission without one, am I right?"

There were nervous chuckles in the crowd. Raven continued, "Thing is, you never really know who you're going to end up with until the vote is over. You see the people they want you to see. So, for my campaign, I decided to… show you the truth."

The projector was running and shown on the back wall. The teacher clicked a file and a video appeared on the screen. It was Lizzie in her bedroom. She had a bunch of dolls that looked like her classmates in front of her. She was smiling, apparently unaware she was being filmed.

"All my competition, right in front of me!" she said on the film. The Lizzie in reality seemed to pale, as if she remembered this memory. Raven kind of felt bad Lizzie had to be victimized. Lizzie didn't really do anything wrong to her during the Baseline, but this was apparently the only way pre-Awake Raven could accomplish winning the debate.

The video continued. "Only one way to stop them all," Lissie said, smiling. She picked up a knife and grabbed a doll that look like Daring. "Off with their heads!" she shrieked with glee and sliced the dolls head off. The real Daring fainted in his chair and Lizzie seemed shocked and horrified.

Raven signaled to the teacher to click to the next video. She didn't know why the teacher obliged, but she wasn't one to complain. This one was of Daring, who was with his brother, Dexter in the boy's restroom. Raven winced a little. She didn't really want to remember how pre-Awake her got this one.

"I think you need to learn a little thing about respect, little bro," Daring said. Poor Dexter was wrapped in a head lock and had his face shoved into a toilet. Raven winced. Daring must have had a level of jerk pumped in him this loop. Baseline Daring normally didn't treat his brother this badly.

Daring had woken up, only to pass out again at the sight of his crime being played in front of everyone. Raven caught Dexter looking at her from the audience. He seemed to mouth 'Thank you' to her, and she couldn't help but smile.

The teacher didn't even need Raven to signal for the next video. It showed Apple, and the real Apple glared at Raven, as if saying 'don't you dare'. Raven smirked and signaled the teacher to play the video.

"So, like, after this whole vote is done, there are going to be a _lot_ of changes going to happen," she said. It was noticed she was talking to herself in a mirror. "Stricter schedules, no tardiness, and more detention. These people will learn respect and discipline to follow an education they must have to be anywhere near successful. I'll make sure they each suffer and know they are all failures, and only bring those I like to the top."

Everyone gasped. Raven signaled to the teacher to stop playing the videos. He reluctantly shut off his computer and Raven spoke into the microphone. "Students, these are the true people behind the masks they put up," Raven said to them. "You don't want people like that running the school. You don't want to suffer like that."

A chorus of no's interrupted her briefly. She couldn't help but smile a moment before continuing. "However, there is something I must confess. I'm _not_ a leader. I'm probably no better than the three you saw before you. I do not want to be your president."

There were some gasps from the audience. Raven knew if she could see Principle Grimm, he probably wouldn't have been smiling. However, Raven had realized something and decided to deviate from the real plan. She knew that if her friend ever woke up, she'd love Raven for doing this.

"The person you need to lead you goes by the name Madeline Hatter," she said. More gasps could be heard, and Raven could hear a loud and exaggerated one from behind her. "She brings smiles to everyone, has random moments, and cares for people more than I ever could," Raven said. "I wouldn't be happy if I lost to anyone else. Vote for Maddie. She truly deserves it."

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Several students stood and applauded for her. Raven gave them each a smile and went to sit down. Maddie gave her an appreciative smile as she went up to present her own reasons to select her. Raven knew she'd be in trouble for this later, but it already felt totally worth it.

* * *

1.3: Friends in Helpful Places

* * *

Raven wasn't always alone in her excursions in the Loops. As she was getting ready for Legacy Day (again) in her room, she heard a knock. "Come in," Raven called. The door opened, revealing Cerise. Raven smiled at her, but was also a tad bit confused. Cerise didn't normally visit her on the Baseline.

"Hey Raven? There's… something weird going on," Cerise said, looking around nervously. Raven noticed that she seemed… paranoid.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's going to sound crazy, but… Legacy Day has already happened," Cerise said. "I thought it was over a long time ago, but I woke up the other day, and it's here again… I didn't know who to trust."

Raven blinked then smile. "Cerise, its ok," Raven said. "You aren't crazy. You're what science calls Looping. I've been doing it for about fifty or so Loops."

Cerise looked confused. "Looping?" she asked.

"Long story. We have time though," Raven said, a smirk appearing on her face. "Actually… I have an idea for this one."

* * *

Raven had briefly explained everything to Cerise, who seemed to cope with it fairly well. Raven was kind of glad she wouldn't be alone this time, especially for Legacy Day. Raven had witnessed her destiny from the Story Book of Legends and was about to pledge herself to her destiny. And then the fun began.

"WAIT!" someone from the crowd yelled. Raven suppressed a smirk as Cerise stood on her chair. "Don't sign the book!"

"Miss Hood, what is the meaning of this?!" Headmaster Grimm said, startled by the outburst.

"Raven shouldn't be forced into something she shouldn't do," Cerise said, glaring at the Head Master. "Destiny shouldn't be defined by what's written in the book. And Raven shouldn't be forced to do this!"

"You're a child! You know nothing about destiny!" Headmaster Grimm roared.

Cerise's eyes changed to yellow. "I? Know nothing?" she said, anger in her voice. She grabbed her hood and yanked it down, revealing her wolf ears. Everyone gasped and a few Royals fainted. "I am a result of people changing their destiny Milton Grimm! And you know what? There is nothing wrong with change!"

"Why you…" the Headmaster seethed. "Detention for the _rest of the school year!_ Raven, shut that book! Until you people learn what destiny _truly_ means, then the signing will be held until _further notice!"_

* * *

"Does Headmaster Grimm act like that every time?" Cerise asked Raven later that night. Apple, distraught, had gone off to hang out with the Royals. However, they weren't glaring and hating on Raven this time. Cerise had become the outcast.

"More or less. Depends if the Loop is Baseline. Even then, though, he tends to act like that," Raven answered. "You should have seen the time I tied him up for making me wash graffiti Maddie put on the wall for standing up for her. I was a bit more of a Rebel that Loop."

Cerise snickered at the thought. "Wish I would have seen that," she said. The she frowned a little. "Does this mean I'll relive this every time? Like you?"

Raven gave Cerise a sad smile. "According to my memories about this, no," she said. "I'm the Anchor, which means I'm Awake every Loop. You're a Looper, but you won't be Awake every time."

"Oh," Cerise said, feeling a little down. Then she looked up. "Will I… be able to help you when I am Awake? And maybe change a few things up in a Loop?"

Raven smiled. "Sounds like fun," she said.

* * *

1.4: Watching Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)

* * *

However, after looping over a hundred times, Raven wasn't always prepared with what she ended up with. Raven Awoke one moment in a security office, completely alone. Checking her memories, she was a security guard for a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The name wasn't something she recognized.

She noticed a beeping on the phone in front of her. Nervous and unsure about how this loop would work, she clicked the button, which played the message. "H-h-h-hello?" a voice stammered on. "R-r-r-right. Hey. My name's Mike Schmit, Anchor for the FNAF universe. If you're hearing this recording, then that means you are Looping in place of me."

Raven's eyes went wide. How was he able to manage this? When the Loop ends, everything resets. This recording shouldn't have existed unless this Mike guy was around. And if Raven was replacing him…

"You might be concerned about a lot of things right now," the recording continued. "Relax, I got you. It never gets easy, Looping around. Let me just walk you through the basics real fast. See the pad in front of you? That's a security device connected to the security cameras. Watch the cameras and watch Pirate's Cove a lot."

Raven did as she was told and turned on the pad. She checked the various cameras to find that Pirate's Cove looked normal and that there were three animatronics on the stage. One looks like a bear, another a bunny, and finally, a chicken.

"Switch cameras every so often, but make sure you don't run out of power," the recording said. "Also, there's a blind spot on the door. Press the light button to see if anything's there if you can't find one of the animatronics."

Raven nodded. She could totally handle… wait, what animatronics?

"Oh, whoops! Forgot to mention the fact that those things can move."

Raven frantically checked the cameras. The recording was correct. The bunny had moved from the main stage to the dining area. Raven blinked. That wasn't expected.

"Don't worry too much about Bonnie the bunny," the recording continued. "She hardly does anything anyway. Chica the chicken goes through the kitchen, so if you hear something on the audio camera, it's her. Freddy's sneaky, so always hit that door light when you get a feeling in your gut. As for Foxy… just look at Pirate's Cove every so often."

Raven nodded and checked the cameras again. Chica and Freddy were still on stage while Bonnie seemed to have moved to a spot in front of Pirate's Cove, which looked unchanged. Seemed like this would be cake.

"Unless they're Looping too."

Yeah, Raven knew that had to be too easy.

"Bonnie tends to hang out near Pirate's Cove when she's Looping. No idea why, but she hardly ever gives me any trouble either way. The one you _have_ to worry about is Chica. She doesn't second guess herself. If you look at the stage and she's still there, you are definitely in trouble."

Raven paled and checked the cameras. Luck was not on her side, because standing there with Freddy was Chica. "Crap. This Loop won't be fun," she muttered.

"As for Foxy and Freddy, you won't know they're Looping unless they actually get in," Mike continued. "Now then, now that we have that out of the way, time for the big multiverse talk."

He wanted to talk about the multiverse now?! He already was giving her a bunch of stress!

"The gist of it is, all the universes connect to a big tree called Yggdrasil. Some damage was sustained to the tree a while back. It why the Loops started," Mike said. Raven was barely paying attention and cycling through the cameras. Chica was still on the stage, along with Freddy. Bonnie hadn't moved from in front of Pirate's Cove.

The recording just kept on going. "Each universe has an Anchor. I'm the Anchor of the FNAF universe, the one you're in now. Depending if you've looped every time since the start that means you're the Anchor of your universe."

Raven kind of droned that part out, since she already knew she was the Anchor. She was paying a lot more attention toward Pirate's Cove. For some reason, something was now poking out of the curtain. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it wasn't good.

"What you're in right now is a fused loop," Mike continued. "These loops combined universes. If your hearing this, I'm most likely replacing you as the Anchor back in your home universe. Maybe. You never really know what to expect."

Raven was about to say, 'Hear, hear' but felt something tug inside her. She turned to her left and hit the light button.

Freddy stood in the door frame.

"GAH!" Raven screamed and slammed a button below the light button. A door slammed closed in front of the animatronic and Raven took a deep breath.

She wondered how things were going in her home loop right then.

* * *

Mike blinked, noticing he was dressed completely in purple and was talking to a girl in a red hood. Checking his memories and doing a quick ping, he realized this girl was Awake. And he groaned. "Really? I'm replacing a fairy tale?" he muttered.

"Yeah, you are. And don't bad mouth her. She's a close friend of mine," Cerise said, a slight growl in her voice. Checking his memories again, Mike realized quite fast that this girl was half wolf.

"Right, remind me not to get on your bad side," Mike gulped.

* * *

1.5: Time to Get Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)

* * *

Raven Awoke once again in the security office. However, having gotten more experience, she was ready. Well, she _thought_ she was ready. That was until she heard someone cough behind her.

"WAH?!" she screamed and turned around. Behind her was young man in about his late teens. He had red hair and scruffy side burns and an eye patch. He wore a sailor's outfit and had a scar running down his face. It took Raven to put two and two together. "Foxy?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Foxy said, smiling. "Not very of'en I get a loop where I be… human. Weird sensation, it is. But, probably makes ye more comfortable around me."

Raven sat there a moment before shaking her head. "No… not really," Raven said. She actually had only looped to the FNAF universe two times after her first one, both times Foxy wasn't Awake. Those times didn't end well…

"Well lass, I ain't really an _evil_ pirate," Foxy said gruffly. "Sure, I make me mistakes. But ye make yers too. Me bark is much worse than me bite."

Raven nodded, still not fully trusting him. "According to my Loop memories," she said. "You're my partner for security detail."

"Aye, that be so. But worry not. I made it priority to shut off the others so we could be undisturbed," Foxy said. Raven raised an eyebrow and checked the cameras. It turns out Foxy wasn't lying, as all three animatronics were shut off backstage.

"I guess you aren't totally bad," she said, setting the camera down. "But what's up with you trying to kill me when you aren't Awake?"

"Not killin', lass," Foxy said. "Mike made that mistake in the baseline too. No, lass, we jus' like ta play jokes! We seem menacing and scary, but we actually aren't."

Raven had a hard time believing that but decided to give the pirate the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, let's say I trust you," she said. "Now what?"

Foxy gave her a grin. "I actually have a neat trick to show ya," he said. "Come by me cove. Ye might find this useful in other loops."

* * *

Pirate's Cove was a complete mess. Props were smashed, old fake boats and other things lay broken. Raven realized Foxy must have taken down most of it. "Why _is_ your area shut down?" Raven asked.

"Aye, that be a sad tale," Foxy sighed. "Yer see, I'm a very protective of children. So's First Mate Freddy and the other two. One of my little matey's was abused back in '67. I couldn' stand for it, so I kind of… bi' his ol' man's ear off."

Raven winced. "And you were shut down?" she asked.

"No' really. I wasn' allowed to entertain the children anymor', but they left me own so I could free roam at night. Not a terrible thing, but I wish I coul' entertain again," Foxy said.

Raven gave Foxy a sad smile. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It be alright. Mike tries to negotiate with his boss ever' loop to reopen Pirate's Cove. I owe that Anchor me life sometimes," Foxy said. Then a smile crept onto his face. "Ah, there be what I wish to show ye." He walked over to a big frame of an animatronic. The real Foxy.

"There's… two of you?" Raven blinked.

"Nah. This is just the suit," Foxy said. "Normally there wouldn' be two versions of me, but this is quite perfect for wha' I wan' ta show ya."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What exactly… _do_ you want to show me?"

* * *

1.6: Sub-Space is the Best Place

* * *

Raven smirked. She had been waiting for the perfect Loop for this. Checking her memories and using the Ping Foxy showed her, she determined that the loop was close to Baseline. The Ping showed that no one else besides herself was awake. She didn't want anyone traumatized this time.

Legacy Day arrived quicker than normal. Raven was fine with that. Foxy had given her something that would make this day all the more satisfying.

As Apple finished signing her destiny, Raven approached the podium with the Story Book of Legends. She checked her watch on her wrist and smirked. Eight o' clock. Just when Foxy suggested.

Instead of acknowledging the book, Raven looked up at her classmates. "Guys… what are we _doing_? Why are we signing off our destinies? Why can't we forge our own paths?"

"Raven! Don't talk! Just sign," Headmaster Grimm huffed.

Raven nodded, as if agreeing. But, in reality, she was hiding a smirk. "Right. Destiny is important," she said. She felt a tug in her gut and smiled. "Thing is… what's the destiny of the poor Story Book of Legends?"

Raven reached into the pocket of her soul, her sub-space pocket, and pulled out the one thing she could fit inside it. Foxy taught her that she could carry things inside her sub-space pocket, which could allow items to transfer between loops. Raven's pocket was a bit bigger than normal, so Foxy was able to let her fit one thing inside it.

Foxy's animatronic suit.

Which so happened to be rewired to switch on at eight o' clock.

The large Foxy stared down at the students while the students looked back in fear. Raven almost laughed at the look on Headmaster Grimm's face. Raven had asked Foxy if the suit would attack the others if she let it lose. Foxy claimed that the suit didn't have an AI controlling that particular suit, since Foxy was human that time around. So, without having to worry about someone getting hurt, the AIless Foxy could terrorize the school without worry.

"Raven! What is that… _thing_?!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"It's my pet fox," Raven said innocently. "And he looks a bit hungry. Go ahead Foxy, eat up!"

The metal Foxy looked down at the Storybook of Legends and opened it's large, teeth filled mouth. Headmaster Grimm realized too late what was about to happen. The metal Foxy leaned down and his teeth clamped down on the Book and ground it into shreds inside his mouth.

Raven laughed amongst the screams as their precious storybook was destroyed.

* * *

1.7: Raven Hatter

* * *

Sometimes, though, Raven would get a random loop that didn't… quite make sense. Raven Awoke inside her dorm room a few days before Legacy Day. Only… it didn't look like her dorm room. It had a tree in it, with Kitty perched on a branch. Raven searched her memories and her jaw dropped.

Yeah, this one would be weird.

* * *

"I, Maddie Queen, do hereby pledge to follow my destiny! By pranking everyone into submission! And having tea far too much," Maddie giggled. A pen appeared and Maddie signed her name into the Book.

A round of applause followed Maddie's signature, Raven's included. Raven couldn't help but smile as her best friend went down from the podium with a mad smile on her face. Maddie was still Maddie… only following _Raven's_ 'destiny' over her own.

For once, Raven actually _wanted_ to sign to Book. After all, being the Mad Hatter for once sounded like a lot of fun.

* * *

 **BN: Here we go!**

* * *

 **1.1:** I should mention that not all the loops are chronological. Most of them go in the order you see, but this is the first Loop you will see of Raven's. The actual first one. Sure, ten had occurred previously, but some loops will happen in-between segments. That's just how it works.

I also wanted to bring the attention to the fact that Raven's fate was _shown_ on Legacy Day. I never saw that before now, and I was quite appalled by what I saw. I figure, for Raven's first massive change, she should show everyone what would happen if Raven _did_ sign.

 **1.2:** This is an example of a Variant Loop. Not everything starts as canon. I just wanted to show some of the Royals (and poor Lizzie) not always living up to their true selves in some variants. And basically Raven giving them a smack down.

 **1.3:** And Cerise is Awake! This is what I thought would have happened if Cerise showed her ears first thing. Keep in mind no one remembered it except for Raven when the Loop reset. It why Cerise can afford to do something like that when she and Raven are awake. Also, like Raven mentioned, Cerise won't be Awake every loop form now on, but you will now see her Awake time and again. I will have everyone's first Loops recorded somewhere.

 **1.4:** Basically Raven's first fused loop. I love the FNAF universe, so expect a few crossovers with that sometimes. I also want to point out FNAF started Looping _before_ EAH, but both are considered in the same generation, meaning they started looping at about the same time.

 **1.5:** Basically introducing Foxy, who'll appear sometimes. Mike might be the Anchor, but Foxy loops almost as often as Mike does. Might as well familiarize yourselves with non-EAH Loopers that appear in loops of the future.

 **1.6:** Funny intro to the sub-space pocket, in my opinion. Basically, the pocket is a part of one's soul. Loopers can stash things there and they can bring items across the Loops. Basically, Foxy let Raven take his animatronic suit in her sub-space pocket over to her own universe. Oh the fun that could be had with that thing.

 **1.7:** Another funny variant. I might do more of this one later, in which will be mentioned in the description I have for each sub-loop in the chapter. I kind of want to see how this one goes…

* * *

 **BN: And there you have the first chapter for these loops! I quite like this idea and I really can't wait to write more! I'm thinking of averaging about seven to ten sub-loops per chapter. Also, if you have any ideas of what I could do, feel free to PM me or review your idea. I'd be happy to add it in somewhere.**

 **For those of you who read my Kittystair story, no worries. I'm going to write those as well as this. And my Total Drama Fics. So don't worry, I won't neglect any of those stories!**

 **Oh, one more thing. While most of these will be goofy, after about five or six chapters, there** _ **will**_ **be a storyline in some of the loops. Just a lettin' ye know, ye scurvy dogs! (Like my Foxy accent?)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	2. Loops 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Benliness: Ok, so I have a bit of an announcement! Since I was a tad bit forgetful last chapter, from now on, this note and my normal review addressing will be handled at the bottom of the chapter instead of the top. It's for this fic only since I can remember for my others. Just a heads up! But, here's some answers up here, since that hasn't started yet.**

 **KCL: HEY! You actually generally like it! Sorry about FNAF, some crossovers may not be understood by some of my audience. But I'll try to make the crossovers at least somewhat recognizable. As for why Raven loops every time, she is what's known as the universe's Anchor. Basically, one person needs to recognize that the universe is looping. I chose Raven because she's technically the hero of the story. (I know Apple is her equivilant, but I felt I could have more fun with Raven as the Anchor over Apple.)**

 **Drakonpie250: Interesting idea. I'll take it into account for this next set. Also, to answer your question, I prefer to stick to straight couples. I don't dis same sex couples, on the contrary, I respect other people's preferences. But as a writer, I try to keep things uncontroversial to the best of my ability. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

 **The Great Story Collector: Oh good, someone who actually knows what they're doing! That's a relief, let me tell you. To be honest, the extent of my knowledge about the loops comes from Saphroneth's MLP Time Loops. I was picking up about the gods just recently, so I'm glad you brought that up. As Yggdrasil is Norse Mythology, do I have to have a Norse God run this loop? I'm not for all sure. I haven't selected one (yet) but it's in the process, don't worry. As for your question of Monster High, yes, expect** _ **many**_ **crossovers between the two. As the two universes are connected (somehow), I figured that those two would cross. (I'm not sure if an Anchor was pre-selected for MH, so I have my own take on who it is.)**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate as much support as I can get, and suggestions are very welcome. I can't do this by my own lonesome, so thanks again for reviewing me!**

* * *

2.1: Raven Hatter-Part 2 (Continued 1.7)

* * *

Being the Mad Hatter… wasn't exactly what Raven had thought it'd be.

In the Baseline loop, everyone at Ever After High saw Maddie as mad. It made sense, with her craziness and able to turn any moment into something only Maddie could turn it into. Here, though… Raven was mad because she _wasn't_ crazy.

Raven tried, of course. In class, she always tried to do things the Maddie way. But, every time, she ended up doing the correct thing and passing without anything random occurring. Because of this, most of the students thought something was wrong with Raven.

Maddie on the other hand seemed to fit Raven's role perfectly. Since Maddie hadn't changed at all, she was still quite mad. Thing was… that made her fit into the Evil Queen role that much more. She'd randomly trap a student in a cup of boiling hot tea. (Raven had to save Cerise from that one. Oh the drama she'd have to explain when she was Awake…) She'd find a door mouse army and send them to steal all the food in the castleteria. (Raven knew Earl Grey was behind that one. However, since Maddie was evil… she figured the poor door mouse must have turned evil as well.) However, Maddie's biggest attack was on Apple White.

Raven didn't see that one coming, to be honest with herself. Then again, the Evil Queen hated the White family. Maddie must have taken after her mother (wait, was the Evil Queen Raven's mother still or Maddie's mother?) and had to settle the score with the Whites.

Raven had winced when she Apple's clothes in chemythtry suddenly light on fire. She had noticed that Maddie was mixing a bunch of chemicals that didn't really fit with what was going on in the class. And she couldn't stop it when Maddie dumped the contents down Apple's shirt.

Apple, for some reason, didn't seem to _like_ being tortured this loop. Raven found it kind of rude on her part, since all Apple wanted in the baseline was to be hurt by Raven. If Apple ever Awoke, she seriously would have to be talked to about this.

Amongst all the pain Maddie caused and the lack of madness Raven had, Raven couldn't help but notice they were still close friends. Maddie never laid a finger on Raven in her rampages. Sure, she could be rude at times, but Raven never recalled an instance throughout the loop where Maddie was actually outright evil toward her.

Raven wondered if that would have happened if she _had_ signed the Baseline Story Book of Legends. Would she be able to control her evil around her friends? Raven didn't realize how much that made sense. The Book showed her destiny causing mayhem, being locked up, and being alone… but not once did she see herself hurting her friends. She poisoned Apple, yes… but that was the story. She wondered if she could have simply followed the story… but returned to good, despite the pictures of the book.

Her thoughts returned to Maddie. What had _Maddie_ seen? Were the pictures different than before? Was Maddie's destiny different than Raven's from the Baseline? She made a mental note to check ask her later.

* * *

2.2: Tea Day

* * *

"You know Raven… something curious just happened," Maddie said as she and Raven were heading toward the school. Raven raised an eyebrow. They hadn't spoken a word since crossing the bridge, and Maddie had spoken as if something _was_ said. Was she speaking Riddlish?

"Sure, what's up Maddie?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's the darndest thing," she said, putting a finger on her chin. "I could have sworn that we already had this year. I mean, years are bound to come back in dreams, but I didn't fall asleep since last night, I slept in my dorm. I woke up and _poof_! I was in my own bed at home. I thought maybe I could have slept walked, but I don't think so. Maybe. I don't know, what do you think Raven? Did the beetle screech when the cuckoo clock died? Am I going mad?"

Raven giggled. "Oh Maddie… I knew this was _bound_ to happen sooner or later," she said. "You aren't mad… wait, what am I saying? You're the next Mad Hatter! Of course you're mad! I meant that you aren't crazy. You're looping."

It took Maddie a moment for that to click. "Oh! That's why I can't hear the normal narrators!" she said with recognition. "Instead I'm hearing… this guy."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off. It was just Maddie being mad. She was good at that. Then an idea flew into Raven's head. "Hey Maddie? What do you say… to a little prank in a few days?"

Maddie seemed to brighten at that. "Ooo! Are we going to burn the metal like the giraffe swims?" she asked. Raven gestured to Maddie to re-explain. "Oh, sorry. Are we going to do something most people would laugh at?"

"I do know one thing," Raven smirked. " _I'll_ be laughing.

* * *

Legacy Day had rolled around once again. Raven checked the clock and smirked. Eight o' clock. For some reason, she _always_ signed the book at that exact time. She made a mental note to pull out Foxy's animatronic again in some future loop.

"I am Raven Queen," Raven said, getting up to the podium. "And I am ready to…"

"STOP!" someone from the crowd yelled. All eyes darted to the source, which was Maddie. She was smirking and giggling.

Headmaster Grimm glared at her. "Madeline Hatter. Silence. This is a very important ceremony."

"I know that Mr. Bossy Man!" Maddie saluted. The Headmaster turned red at the name Maddie just gave him. "I just have something _really_ important to say before my bestest friend forever after signs away her life to a slave trade to the dwarves."

Headmaster Grimm glared at her. "That better have been Riddlish," he growled.

 _Knowing Maddie… that line most likely wasn't_ Raven thought to herself with a silent giggle.

"Who's to judge a gator for talking to a demented tomater?" Maddie shrugged. "Can I do that very important thing now?"

Headmaster Grimm sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I guess if you _must_. But hurry it along! We do not have all night!" he grumbled.

Maddie clapped her hands with glee. "Teariffic!" she said. She took off her hat, and with a smirk, reached inside. When she withdrew her hand, a giant table filled with cups of tea appeared, covering the entire area. All of the student present, plus the Headmaster, appeared on a chair with a cup of tea placed in front of them.

"I just have to say… tea is splendid!" Maddie said and grabbed her cup and took a sip.

Headmaster Grimm fumed. "You took time out of the night… _for that?!"_ he roared.

"Not just that. I figured what better way to start off the initiation ceremony than to start off with a toast!" Maddie said with a smile.

Headmaster Grimm glared at Maddie, but then nodded curtly. "Very well, Maddie. You may please us with a toast. But don't make it last too long."

They were there for five hours.

* * *

"That was wonderlandiful!" Maddie giggled in Raven's dorm. Apple was off crying at Raven's betrayal (after the entire wait, Raven _still_ didn't sign) so Maddie decided to go over to Raven's dorm.

Raven giggled with her best friend. "I must admit, this was one of the more fun loops I've had," Raven grinned. "I'm so glad you're Awake. I love this, don't get me wrong… but it drives me bonkers when I'm alone. And I've been alone for _a lot_ of Loops."

"Maybe that's because the falcon can't rest in the snow," Maddie shrugged. Raven quickly made a mental note to learn Riddlish one of these loops. Maddie noticed Raven's confusion and explained. "Maybe it's because you don't have too much to do after the first bit."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Depending on what I do, the drama tends to last a while."

"I'm saying maybe next time we could go… _bigger_ ," Maddie said with a huge grin. Raven absorbed Maddie's smile.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

* * *

2.3: Trio of Destiny (Drakonpie250)

* * *

Raven smirked as she walked over to the Story Book of Legends. Both Maddie and Cerise were Awake this loop. It had taken a few loops to get _both_ of them, but she had gone over Maddie's plan with Cerise, just in case. Raven had to admit… this was going to be fun.

"I, Raven Queen, am ready to pledge my destiny," Raven said. The key appeared and Raven grabbed it carefully. She unlocked the book and witnessed her destiny again being shown before her. She inwardly gulped, but maintained a calm.

Raven had confessed to both her friends that she was afraid this wouldn't work. However, the theory was, since Raven was always Awake, nothing bad could happen when she did what she was about to do. Taking a breath, Raven grasped the pen that appeared.

And signed her name in the Story Book of Legends.

She felt power within herself grow. She inherited all of the Evil Queen's evil curses and spells. Everything to do her mother's job was in her hands.

And Raven was 100% herself.

She sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought that would be…" she started to say then twitched. She allowed her eyes to admit purple flames and an aura of blue flame enveloped her. And evil grin reached her face.

"Oh, now _this_ feels nice," she said, turning around. She held out her hand and zapped Headmaster Grimm. He yelped, but nothing could be done as he suddenly turned into sponge. She smirked. "That's what he gets for making me sign this revolting thing."

"R-R-Raven?" Apple quivered.

"That's me… _Headmaster Queen_ though," she smirked. "In fact, might as well make it _Queen_ Queen, anyway. This school is now my castle. And I'm taking over the world. One kingdom at a time."

"Foul witch! Thou shalt perish by the handsomeness I have and the blade I doth wield," Daring declared. Raven gave the 'not so future' king a look that said 'really?' and snapped her fingers. Daring yelped as his hands and feet fused together.

"Maddie, Cerise, round everyone up and lock them in their dorms," Raven yawned. The two girls grinned evilly and did as they were told. After the students had been rounded up, Raven couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"I have to admit, when you said Maddie had the idea to take over the school, I thought it was far-fetched," Cerise admitted. The three girls had locked everyone away and met back up in the Headmasters office. Raven sat in the main desk while Maddie and Cerise sat on the other side.

"We didn't chase after anything," Maddie said in confusion. "I don't even remember anything being thrown anywhere."

Raven giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad I was in control," Raven said. "Baseline me, when I did eventually sign the thing, turned corrupt. Apple eventually snapped me out of it, but I was worried this time since I actually _know_ everything that's going to happen."

"Well, you _didn't_ turn evil, silly-willy," Maddie said.

"Nope… and we actually took over the school!" Raven said with glee. "Who knew it was that easy?"

"Question is… what now?" Cerise asked.

Raven thought to herself for a moment before grinning. "I think we see who's on our side and who's not," Raven said. "Tomorrow, gather everyone together. I have a plan."

* * *

2.4: Howling at the Moon

* * *

"I, Raven Queen…"

"HAWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came a cry of several wolves.

The audience all turned and screamed as a pack of wolves came into the area. And leading them forward was… Cerise. "Sorry! Just taking my pack for a walk," she said.

"Your… pack?" Headmaster Grimm asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm half wolf. Have a problem with that?" Cerise asked. Everyone's jaws dropped as Cerise and her wolves calmly walked to the other said of the ceremony area.

"What… just happened?" Apple asked.

Raven smirked as Cerise continued on her way. "I think… Cerise let the dogs out on this ceremony. Oh, by the way, I'm not signing this thing."

"Oh, ok… _what?!"_

* * *

2.5: Totes Freaking Out (Monster High)

* * *

Loops had a tendency to be weird. When Raven Awoke standing next to a locker and couldn't see her reflection, she felt like it was appropriate to rank this loop in one of the weirder ones. "Ok, somebody please tell me what I am this Loop," Raven muttered.

"You look… weird," a voice form behind her said. Raven turned to find Cerise was behind her. Only, she wasn't dressed normal. She still had her black and white outfit, but her ears were uncovered and her eyes were a permanent yellow. When Cerise opened her mouth, her teeth were all canines.

"How can I be… oh gosh," Raven said, her jaw dropping. She was wearing all pink. She felt her hair and found it was in pigtails. Using her tongue, she found she had fangs.

"According to my Loop memories, we're in a high school for the supernatural," Cerise said. "Not too different then our home Loop, really."

Raven quickly checked her loop memories and winced. "I'm… a vampire," she said.

"And you guys must be knew," came a voice from behind the two Loopers. They turned to see a girl with purple skin and fiery red hair. She had a mask which covered half her face.

"Please tell me that you're Awake?" Raven begged.

"If I wasn't, I'd probably say, 'um… of course I am. How else could I be talking to you?'" the girl said with a chuckle. "I'm Operetta, one of the Loopers of the Monster High universe. You two are replacing my two ghoul friends, Draculaura and Clawdeen."

"Take it I'm Clawdeen," Cerise nodded. "I'm Cerise Hood. The distraught one is our Anchor, Raven Queen."

"I won't be able to see myself ever again…" Raven said.

Frankie laughed at that. "Don't worry, you'll be back to yourself once this loop ends," Frankie said, then paused. "Actually, don't hold me to that. You never know what's going to happen next."

"Since Raven can't think straight," Cerise said, "who's your Anchor?"

"Normally it'd be Frankie Stien, but she's been replaced too," Operetta said, shaking her head. "What kind of whack jobs do you have in your loop anyway?"

Raven and Cerise both looked at each other in recognition. "Maddie," they said together.

* * *

"Eek!" Draculaura screamed in the Girls Restroom.

"What got your non-existent ponytails in a twist," Clawdeen said. To get their bearings, the three non-residential Loopers had made their way into a bathroom. Clawdeen was wearing her normal clothing, only she had a red hood on. Frankie now had Asian colored skin and wore a purple hat, but her hair colors were still the same. Dracula was now wearing Raven's clothing and her pigtails were missing.

"I can totes see myself in this mirror! It's so creepy!" she said, hiding underneath the sink.

"What's really creepy is that I can't disattach myself like I normally can," Frankie sighed. "That's going to take getting used to."

"Personally, I don't mind hiding my ears," Clawdeen chuckled. "I think I got off totally easy this time."

"I just hope whoever ended up with my body doesn't abuse it," Frankie muttered.

* * *

Heath was about to take a bite of his really crispy sandwich when all of the sudden, a green hand game out of nowhere and snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!" he said. The hand made its way back to Maddie, who giggled.

"That which is not sand can be eaten," Maddie giggled.

* * *

2.6: Crashing True Hearts Day

* * *

Cupid had to admit, she sure did outdo herself with the celebration. Couples were getting together, destiny was being forgotten, and she could feel the love in the air. Nothing could go wrong.

However, things went silent when a noise was heard. Like a machine. Everyone nervously looked at the door, Cupid especially. No one had heard anything make a noise quite like that before. They nervously waited for whatever it was too approached.

After a few moments, the noises stopped right outside the door. Cupid took an intake of breath. The knob on the door turned slowly. Everyone waited in fear.

The door flung open.

Revealing the Foxy suit.

" _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Raven knew one thing for sure. True Hearts Day was now her most favorite holiday.

* * *

2.7: Mike's Intro to Villainy (Five Nights at Freddy's)

* * *

Mike had once again gotten himself stuck in Ever After High. This was the second time he yet again replaced the local anchor, Raven Queen. This time, though, no one was awake to help him throughout the Loop.

He didn't need help this time around though.

He was walking toward the Story Book of Legends. Last time, he just followed how Baseline Raven went. This time… he thought he'd make things interesting.

"I, Mike Queen," Mike started, holding a smirk, "would like to say a few words before we start this off." There was a general grumble amongst the students, but Mike paid them no heed. "See, you guys want me to be a villain for the rest of my life," he said. "I don't really mind that. But, see, that's just it. What will happen to _good_ me? Will I just vanish? Probably, considering my dear mum was the same way."

"But like I said, I ain't worried," Mike assured. "However, I'd like to give you all a present to remember me by. The good me. I feel as though, if I _have_ to sign away my goodness, I might as well leave something behind to show how I feel about you."

He reached into his sub-space pocket and pulled out a timer. He set it on the podium. He set the clicker for one minute. "This timer's a bomb," he said. "It'll destroy the Story Book of Legends and show just how peeved I am at you people for just letting me sign my life away. Bye!"

Mike quickly pulled something else out of his sub-space pocket: a Portal Gun. He shot a portal beneath his feet and then another at the door to the school. He slipped through, canceled both portals, and slipped through the door. Screaming could be heard and after a moment, Mike heard a _**BOOM!**_

"Well, there's that handled," Mike smirked. "I wonder how Raven's doing?"

* * *

Raven smirked as she slammed the door down. She heard a distinct, "Ah, come on lass!" and several kicks at the door.

"Foxy, you know the rules," Raven called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered and she noticed him go back to his cove via the cameras. Once he was back, she reopened the door.

She had to admit, it was quite fun when all the animatronics were Looping, especially when Bonnie wasn't goofing off around Pirate's Cove. (Raven had asked Bonnie what she did over there. Bonnie admitted that even she didn't know.)

She heard something in the kitchen, making Raven chuckle. That would be Chica, fumbling in the kitchen. At least she knew where she was. Chica never was one for subtlety.

She cycled through the cameras again, noticing Freddy was quite close to her right door. Clever, but Raven was a master at this game. She checked a few more cameras before suddenly slamming the door button.

"Good show," Freddy called from behind the door.

"Tha-" Raven started to say before there was knock behind her. Raven slowly turned and saw the big animatronic bunny in front of her.

" _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Raven then decided that bunnies were over rated.

* * *

 **BN: Another set done! I didn't realize that these could be written so fast. (Took me all day, but hey, still got them done.)**

* * *

 **2.1:** Just continuing on from that one. I quite enjoy writing the role reversal, even though we haven't seen much action yet. Expect to see more of this one.

 **2.2:** And now Maddie's awake. Yay for us! The Loops got 20% more random! Also, I figured Maddie having a tea party during Legacy Day was a mad enough idea to put in here.

 **2.3:** Yeah, this one isn't over. And I'll admit… this will be fun. I give credit to Drakonpie250 for suggesting this. Also, let me explain the theory. We all know in Way to Wonderland, Raven does turn evil when she signs her name. But as Raven is now aware of that and has already experienced being woken up from the spell, signing the book only granted her excess to her Evil Queen abilities, not the evil within. Although, Raven is making it _seem_ she's evil because of the book. Ya get me?

 **2.4:** This is what you get for leaving the latch unlocked Cerise. Now walk those wolves!

 **2.5:** As Monster High and Ever After High are somehow connected universes (I still have no idea how), expect a lot more of these. I give The Great Collector of Stories credit for mentioning this in his review. Also, Maddie being able to take off her body parts. Think of all the mad ideas she'll have with that ability…

 **2.6:** I feel bad for Cupid. Having a party dedicated to love being crashed by a giant foxlike animatronic must be absolutely devastating for her.

 **2.7:** Just Mike taking Raven's place and totally being a jerk. But let's be honest: that escape was amazing. Also, Raven was caught by Bonnie, by the way.

* * *

 **BN: And that's chapter two! I meant this one to be longer, but I didn't really have a lot of ideas. Still, I'll keep brainstorming and get another one of these out soon! Feel free to give me ideas. I'll be sure to credit you in the Loop or down here with the Loop Overview.**

 **So I think I'm going to continue at the two EAH fics I have going right now as my temporary main focus. However, I may switch over to my TD fics soon, so don't expect me to focus on these for too long.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	3. Loops 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the hilarity I bring to everyone.**

 **Ben's Note of Benliness: Ok, so** _ **maybe**_ **I decided to give this note another chance. I like keeping the comment reviews separate from my Loop Overview. It's just how I am, ya dig?**

 **KCL: Hi! Glad you liked the three taking over the world. More installments for that are to come. Also, as for your idea with Cupid, I quite enjoy it and will definitely add it in when I have Cupid wake up. Which is sooner than you might think.**

 **Drakonpie250: Thanks for understanding. Like I said, I do support same sex couples, so I don't dis preference. But like I said, thanks. (See the last Loop. It might not be much, but you can see that I do ship things like that, I just don't publicize it much.)**

 **The Great Story Collector: You know the bad side about me? I hate research. You want to know the good thing about me? If I have to do research, it has to be about a story I care about. I'll consider both of those. I don't think they'll be mentioned for a few loops though, at least until I have some of the… 'plot' I have plan takes place.**

 **Again, thanks to all of you for supporting me! The longer this gets, I'm sure the more people will like. And remember, if you have any ideas for a loop, feel free to send me suggestions!**

* * *

3.1: Curse the Internet **(Warning: Possible Offensive Content)**

* * *

Raven blinked at her Loop memories. "What the…" she said, rechecking through them.

"Hey Raven! Looping loops!" she said. Maddie then noticed that Raven looked… very weirded out. It was quite weird for Maddie to look at, because it looked like a face she would have on her own face.

"What's up? You look like a dancing pigeon on its way to a barmistfa on a water park," Maddie said.

Raven shuddered. "This Loop… this is just too weird…" she said.

Maddie cocked her head to the side. "Seems normal to me," she said. "Which is saying something, because I don't normally see the world normally."

"Maddie… according to these memories, I'm…." Raven shuddered. "Pregnant."

Maddie's eyes went wide. "That's weird," she agreed. "Who's the father?"

Raven shuddered again. "The… Internet," she said.

* * *

3.2: Raven Hatter-Part 3 (Continuation 2.1)

* * *

"Hey Maddie?" Raven asked. The two girls were in Raven's dorm. Maddie had originally come over for a study session… only to turn it into a 'Raven, you can do all the work' session. Raven didn't mind, really. Maddie was her best friend.

"Yes Raven?" Maddie asked in her happy demeanor. Raven knew Maddie was still pretty random and happy, but she also knew Maddie embraced being evil. Raven found it hard to distinguish when Maddie was actually happy, or planning evil activities. Sometimes the two coincided.

"I was wondering what you saw in the Story Book of Legends," Raven said. "It shows you your destiny, and then the final result. I was wondering… what you saw."

Maddie was quiet for a few moments. Raven went on edge. She had personally wondered if Loops like this changed how the destiny was shown for each person. She wondered if Maddie's was better than what Raven got originally.

Until Maddie suddenly started crying.

Baseline or not, Raven had never seen Maddie cry. Maddie was always the tough one, braving through the drama that had happened around her. Maddie was Raven's support beam. Raven always relied on Maddie to help her, since Maddie never seemed to be stressed or worried about anything.

Being a Queen changed her.

"Raven… I don't want… this," she said. Raven blinked. That couldn't be right. This Maddie _idolized_ her mom. (Raven still debated whether the Evil Queen was still her mom or Maddie's mom.) Maddie basked in evil. Evil was practically Maddie's middle name this Loop!

"What do you mean?" Raven asked calmly.

"I don't want to be _evil_ ," Maddie sobbed. "Raven, after my destinty, I'm going to be _locked up_ for years on end. And then guess what? Guess what these people do to me?" Raven shook her head in response. "They _execute_ me! I don't _want_ to die Raven! You ever wonder what it's like, knowing why and how you're going to die? Well, it's _terrible!"_

Maddie sobbed again and fell to the floor. Raven stood up, walked over to Maddie, and embraced her. Even Raven didn't envision a future this bad. No wonder Maddie broke down…

And then Raven realized how _twisted_ it was.

For years, Apple had always wanted Raven to embrace evil. She always wanted to be poisoned and have Raven be terrible to her. But once it's all said and done, what use is the Evil Queen? Might as well kill her before she does something out of line.

If Apple ever Awoke, Raven was going to punch Apple in the face.

* * *

3.3: Trio of Destiny-Part 2 (Drakonpie250)

* * *

All of the students had been gathered into the castleteria. Most of them were shivering in fear. They had not seen Raven, Maddie, or Cerise for over a day since they decided to take over. When they were summoned, the fear of what would happen to them was great amongst them.

Above them, a throne had been set up. Raven sat on it, her flame aura returned. She smiled evilly down at the students. Cerise and Maddie stood on either side of her throne, glaring as if begging one of them to even try to attack the new queen.

After a few more moments, Raven spoke. "As you know," she said, "I'm taking over the world. Having just power over one story isn't enough for me. I want to rule _all_ of them! You are all weak and insignificant to this plan. If I wanted, I could turn each of you into a statue like your poor headmaster!"

A few whimpers were heard. Raven kept her composure but couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Hopefully when all her friends Awoke, she could tell this tale and have a good laugh over it.

" _However_ ," she said. "I'm not _all_ evil. I'm willing to keep each and everyone of you alive. _But_ , this is a war. You are either with me or not. So, who would like to help me in this war? And who would like to rot away? The choice is yours."

No one jumped up at once. Most of them figured if Raven was going to keep them all alive, it was better to rot away than to help fight for something they didn't want. However, one person volunteered.

"I'll help you," Apple White said.

Raven kept her surprise hidden. Apple? Wanted to help Raven go beyond her destiny? No. Something more was going on. Raven knew Apple enough to know that she didn't want any of what Raven was doing.

"Very well. Apple White is now joined in the cause," Raven said. "Who else would like to join the winning side?"

To no surprise at all, Kitty and Lizzie were the next two to join the cause. Maddie had figured that if one Wonderlandian was on Team Raven, then the others would likely follow. Sparrow decided to also come over, much to Raven annoyance. Dexter soon made his way over, Cupid following behind him. The surprise of the group (other than Apple) was Blondie and Daring. Raven made a mental note to check that out.

No one else seemed willing to follow Raven. At least, for the moment. Raven figured some of the Rebels from Baseline who didn't join would crack at one point or another. "I see no one else is willing to stand by me," Raven said. "Very well then. Maddie will be in charge of keeping you… alive. You may all return to your rooms. Those of you who have joined me will not be locked in, but you must remain in the castle. Understood?"

A series of nods were seen. Raven nodded and Maddie led the group back to their dorms. Once they were gone, Raven and Cerise both laughed. "I can't believe this is going so well," Raven said.

"I know. I thought it would be an absolute disaster," Cerise chuckled. "So, now that we have a few followers… how do we divide things up? You're the supreme leader and decide when and what we do, but since me and Maddie are your loyal followers, shouldn't we be in charge of something?"

Raven thought for a moment before nodding. "I agree," she said. "I think we should have Maddie in charge of handling complaints of the prisoners and 'allies'. She brings concerns to me and I can handle them as I see fit. Since we need an Army… you think you can beat these guys into shape?"

Cerise smirked. "I think I can handle it," she said.

* * *

Apple, Daring, and Blondie had all gathered in one dorm. They had sweet talked Maddie, who happily allowed it, and were now discussing what was going on. "Apple, we aren't _really_ going with Raven, are we?" Daring asked. "I only walked over because you did."

"Same. Raven taking over just isn't right, not at all," Blondie mumbled.

Apple shook her head. "No, we aren't teaming up with Raven," she said. "We're going to stop this before it gets out of hand."

Daring raised an eyebrow. "And how are _we_ supposed to do _that_?" he asked.

Apple looked at him. "Simple. I 'joined' Raven to get her to think I'm on her side. I warm up to her, she trusts me, then we find a way to lock Raven away."

Blondie and Daring both looked at each other, then at Apple. "Sounds just right," Blondie smirked. "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

3.4: Off With My Head!

* * *

Maddie giggled as she skipped up to her podium. She was glad when she was able to convince Raven to sign the book for one loop and not go crazy. She wanted to try something she learned in a fused loop.

Maddie reached the podium and smiled at her class mates. "Good evening people I know really well!" she said. "I'm Madeline Hatter, but that name is always too long, so I'm just Maddie! Anyway, I'm going to take a look at this Book and make sure it's all in order so I can sign my life away to being _mad!"_

A mad smile reached Maddie's lips. "But first, something that makes no sense!" And with that, Maddie grasped her head, and yanked it off.

And smiled.

"Huh. That worked," she said in glee.

Mass panic flooded the area while Lizzie looked mildly intrigued. "So that's how it feels to see someone's head come off," she said.

* * *

3.5: Why Do Bad Things Always Happen to Dex?

* * *

"Hey Raven?" Cerise huffed, catching up to her friend and local Anchor.

"Hmmm?" Raven asked, reading a spell book.

"Um… someone else is Awake…" Cerise said awkwardly.

"Oh? Who?"

"Dexter…"

Raven smiled. "Great. He can help us with technical things for more…" Raven stopped as she noticed Cerise' panicked look. "What's wrong?"

"He kind of… thinks he's a time traveler…"

Raven stared at Cerise for a moment. "Yeah, that's going to be one big mess I'm going to have to clean up," she sighed.

* * *

"I'm telling you! Raven _doesn't_ sign her destiny and nothing bad happens!" Dexter declared. "Plus, I can vouch that, in the future, Apple is ok with choosing our own path! We don't have to go down this road at all!"

"Little bro," Daring said, grabbing his brother and pulling him aside. "Don't go spreading lies that make the Royal community look bad. This isn't making our case against the Rebels."

"I'm _telling_ you that we don't have to be separated! I saw it! Heck, you don't even get together with Apple, you get together with…"

"No, Dexter. Whatever this is, I'm not falling for it," Daring said with a shake of his head. "I _am_ quite charming and girl love me, but I don't need to be set up when I know that I'm going to be with Apple. Now, run along and be a good… little…"

Dexter looked confused as Daring trailed off. He looked in the direction his brother was looking and his jaw dropped. Raven was sitting on top of something with a smile.

More specifically, Foxy's animatronic suit.

"Hey Dex? Why don't we go have a chat?" Raven said. Dexter decided it was better to follow Raven than be eaten and followed after her. Raven looked back to Daring and smirked. "Tell anyone about this, and Foxy here might get hungry." Daring gulped and hurried away.

* * *

"Oh! So I'm not a time traveler, but I'm what you would call Looping?" Dexter asked in understanding. "That makes a lot of sense. Me and Humphrey actually read a bunch of theories about that in the Lab."

"Wait… you guys run the whole MirrorNet and you guys study loops of all things?" Raven asked.

"Well, just theories. Nothing solid. Although, I did come across one mention that you were pregnant because the Internet? That didn't make much sense."

Raven winced. "Loops don't make sense," Raven said. "So… now that you're a part of our Looping family… what do you want to do?"

Dexter smirked. "Actually…"

* * *

3.6: Changing the Date

* * *

Apple was absolutely excited about Legacy Day. She had been waiting for this moment her entire life. She was happily bouncing down the halls of Ever After High on her first day. "This year is going to be hexelent!" she giggled to herself.

Her MirrorPhone suddenly buzzed. Curious, Apple picked it up. She figured it was just Blondie being the obsessive girl she was about every detail. Only it wasn't Blondie. A news article was on the phone. And Apple dropped it as she screamed.

"Legacy Day… _is canceled?!"_

* * *

Headmaster Grimm paced his office, glaring at the student in front of him. He had never had an issue with this student before. Always good, always excellent grades. But only that one student could have had that much of an influence on the MirrorNet. Only him.

"So. Dexter," Headmaster Grimm said. "What gave you the thought of submitting an article that canceling Legacy Day was a _good_ idea?"

Dexter just gave him his awkward grin. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he said. "I just so happened to be in the room when all the computers suddenly popped up with the article. I have not a clue how it happened."

The Headmaster glared down at the nerd. "You have a motive," he grunted. "You keep pestering me about your destiny and what it could possibly be. I keep telling you to be patient and you'll see. If this is your way of finding out before, then you are _sorely_ mistaken."

Dexter gave him a simple shrug. "Still no idea what you're talking about," he said.

Headmaster Grimm growled. "Detention for the entire year! I cannot have behavior like this in this school! And especially a year this important!" he boomed.

Dexter simply gave him a shrug. "Fine," he said. However, he smirked. "But… I _am_ your only chance in getting the article _removed_ from all existence. I _can_ do it… if, of course, you _don't_ force anyone to sign it."

" _WHAT?!"_ the Headmaster screamed in outrage.

Dexter shrugged again. "I feel as though no one should be forced into something they don't want to do," he said. "I'll get rid of the article _only if_ you lift my punishment and don't force anyone to sign the Book."

The Headmaster looked like his head was going to blow off. Dexter kept in mind to invite Lizzie to come watch if that ever happened. Finally, the Headmaster grunted, "Fine. I will not force any one to sign the Book. But that article _must_ be erased from history!"

"Done deal," Dexter nodded and got up to leave. However, he stopped at the door. "These things _do_ take time. So it might be a while before the article is removed. I advise not having Legacy Day until then," he said. He walked out of the door and chuckled when he heard Headmaster Grimm's scream of rage.

* * *

3.7: The Weapon That Beats All Else (Death Note)

* * *

Raven blinked as she Awoke. She was in her home loop… but she sensed that there was something more to it. She checked her memories. Some of the students were gone, but other than that it seemed normal. Wait… something about a notebook…

Raven was in class at the moment she Awoke. She looked at the window. Just in time to see a red notebook fall from the sky and land on the ground. Knowing that this was probably the twist in this Loop, she made a mental note to grab the notebook after class.

It felt like forever to poor Raven. Once the class was dismissed, Raven rushed out of class and ran outside. The red notebook lay on the ground, motionless. Raven took a breath, grabbed it, and turned it over to read the title. And smirked.

* * *

"Hey Apple?"

"Yeah Briar?"

"You ever notice… how odd it's been around here? I mean… all of this…"

"Briar, sh! You don't want to be next!"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"If you talk about what's going on, you'll be struck next!"

"By what?"

"This… love madness!"

It was quite true. All around Ever After High, couples have been popping up out of nowhere. Random ones, like Darling Charming and Hopper Croackington II. Or ones that made sense, like Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan. Still, romance had been popping up everywhere, and Apple was trying to find out what was causing it.

"I don't think it's mad. Weird, sure, but I think it's harmless," Briar shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I can't help you with research tonight."

"Why?" Apple blinked.

"I have a date with Dexter. Isn't he cute?"

 _ **SNAP**_.

That was the sounds of the last of Apple's sanity.

* * *

"Um… Raven?"

Raven spun around from her desk and blinked in surprise. "Cupid? What are you doing here?"

"Well, one moment, I was dreaming about Dex… the next, I'm suddenly a love goddess who's supposed to guard the notebook you're using, the Ship Note," Cupid said nervously. "I don't understand what's going on…"

Raven sighed. "It's ok Cupid. You're in what's called a Loop. They're weird, and this isn't really the best one for your first… whoa, what am I saying? This one is _perfect_ for your first one!"

"Huh?"

"Hang on, I'll explain everything. Oh, and do you know _all_ the rules to the Ship Note? I only know what's written down."

* * *

"Headmaster Grimm, I want to organize a team to investigate all this love nonsense," Apple said. "It's interfering with regular social reactions _and_ our destiny! How are we supposed to live happily ever after if all the romance is screwed up?"

Headmaster Grimm looked across at Apple from inside his office before nodding. "I agree. This love is unnatural. I'll approve of you a team of four others who can investigate what's going on. Who would you like on it?"

"Blondie, since she can find dirt where no one else can," Apple said. "Sparrow, because he might find something useful from among the other students. Humphrey, to monitor the school's MirrorNet for any traces."

Headmaster Grimm nodded at her choices. "And the fourth?" he asked.

Apple sighed and said, "Raven, since I have suspicions _she's_ the one causing this."

Headmaster Grimm raised an eyebrow. "Why not just call her out on it?" he asked.

"Without proof? No, that would just prove I'm a target. This way, no one knows who started this. You can say you did because you thought we were the perfect ones for the job. I'll spy on Raven, find proof that she's the one causing this mess, and then we can stop her."

Headmaster Grimm nodded. "Very well. It's in your hands now," he said.

* * *

"Yeesh. Apple found out that quickly?" Cupid asked.

Raven nodded with a sigh. "Apple's probably going to try and get close to me. I can't use the Ship Note myself during the time I'm with Apple. But if I use it when I'm _not_ with Apple, she'll expect something."

"Not to mention she'll probably have Humphrey monitor you with some hidden cameras," Cupid nodded. "Ok, so you can't write names in the Ship Note. How, then, are you going to continue writing ships without Apple figuring it out?"

"Well, one, if Humphrey _is_ going to be monitoring me, and I hope not right this moment, I have to stop talking to you," Raven said. "Sorry Cupid, but talking to myself looks weird."

"No, I understand," Cupid said. "I'd like to help and write names myself… but according to this, I legit _can't_. Only the owner of the Ship Note can write names in it, unless the ownership is passed on to someone else. If it _is_ passed though, all memories fade away."

"Which leads me to something else," Raven said. "Have any friends among the Gods of Love?"

* * *

Apple's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Hopper, without even a blink, dumped Darling and wondered over to Bunny Blanc and asked her out. Thing was… Raven was sitting right next to her, and she was just as shocked as Apple was.

"What the…" Raven said.

"I know! No one _did_ anything!" Apple cried. And by no one, she meant Raven. She was so sure Raven was the culprit, and yet there it was, love at it's peek and Raven didn't seem guilty in the slightest.

While Apple was trying to fit things together, Raven was smirking. She still had herShip Note, but thanks to Cupid, someone _else_ had a Ship Note too and their on Love God. Raven knew neither of them were Awake, which would be quite interesting to watch. But so long as whoever had the other Ship Note wrote down ships while Raven was with Apple, then she knew she was scotch free.

* * *

"Off with their heads!" Lizzie said with a gleam in her eye. Maddie looked to see She was pointing to Hunter Huntsmen and Cedar Wood. Maddie giggled, pulled out her Ship Note, and subtely wrote the names in like this: Hunter/Cedar.

"Hunter _was_ dating Ashlynn… hey, maybe we should pair her with someone too! Rebound!" Maddie said with a gasp.

Lizzie gave Maddie a smirk. "So long as this world falls to love, let it be so! Off with all their heads!" Lizzie declared.

* * *

"We have two Shippers," Apple said to her team.

Gasps were heard from among them. Apple noted Raven was the loudest. "I know it may come to a shock… but it makes sense now. There's a difference in how the two ship. The first Shipper came up with original ships and didn't break them up. The second Shipper, the one we're dealing with, only writes ships where someone breaks up with one person and moves onto anoher."

Raven cursed silently. Whoever the other Shipper was, they made a pattern too obvious for Apple to be able to distinguish them. She had to stop Apple _and fast_.

"But… how? And why?" Blondie asked. Out of the five there, Apple, Blondie, Raven, and Humphrey were all safe from the shipping onslaught. Sparrow was the only one with a girlfriend, which Apple very well knew.

"Maybe they're suffering from a break-up themselves?" Raven suggested. "Considering the only major couple _before_ the love streak is now in shambles… perhaps Ashlynn's the one doing this."

"Ashlynn?" Apple asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "Why not Hunter?"

"Hunter's the one who dumped her, yo," Sparrow said. "Why would Hunter want revenge on something he did himself?"

"Makes sense. Alright, Humphrey, set a pair of eyes on Ashlynn. Let's keep an eye on her."

* * *

"Hi Raven!"

"Oh, hey Maddie," Raven said with a smile. Due to all the drama with the Ship Note, Raven hadn't been spending as much time with Maddie. But, with the investigation off her tail for the moment, it'd be nice just to talk to her best friend for a while.

"By the way, you're best match is with Apple, but that's just what fanon dictates," Maddie giggled.

Or not.

Raven and Maddie entered a fork in the hall. Raven led Maddie to the left and hid off to the side. "Ok, no cameras are here," Raven muttered. She quickly pulled out her Ship Note and touched it to Maddie. Cupid appeared behind Raven.

"Ooo! So you're the other one with a Ship Note!" Maddie giggled.

"Yes, I am. Maddie, I have a few questions for you," Raven asked. "Who's you're Love God?"

"Someone by the name of Lizzie. She's cool!"

Raven nodded. She had expected Lizzie, since she was the only other one other than Cupid obsessed about hearts and love. "Ok. Next question. Why do you only write couples who are already paired up?"

"Because, some people like canon, others like fanon, and I like crack!" Maddie giggled.

Raven should have known that would be her answer.

"Ok. Last question. Why did you say my perfect match was _Apple_?" Raven asked.

"Your love god hasn't offered you the eye deal?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Cupid. "What eye deal?" Raven asked.

Cupid looked nervous and twiddled her fingers. "Um… there _is_ this deal where in exchange for never falling in love, you can… view someone's perfect soul mate…" Cupid said awkwardly. "It's stupid though! Everyone should find love!"

Raven sighed. "It would have been nice to know…" Raven muttered. Then an idea sparked in her head. "Hang on… Maddie, I have an idea. And it might actually end this Loop."

"What's a Loop?"

"Er… I'll explain later."

* * *

Apple and Raven were alone in the Lab, watching footage. Currently, they were watching Alistair and Kitty on the screen. "Nothing so far, just friendly chatter," Apple muttered. "You sure Shipper told you they were getting together next?"

"Yes, actually," Raven said, pulling out the Ship Note, but laid it face down so Apple couldn't see the title. "Any second now." She opened the notebook, pulled out a pen, and started writing.

"I don't know. It doesn't _seem_ like anything's happening," Apple grumbled. Suddenly, without warning, Kitty jumped onto Alistair and kissed him. Apple's eyes went wide. "Holy angels! Something just happened!" Apple said, turning to Raven.

However, instead of seeing Raven shocked, she saw that Raven was holding up the notebook open to a specified page. Apple paled when she saw what was on the page.

 _Kitty/Alistair 'Kittystair'- Kitty will kiss Alistair, which will spark them to start dating exactly when this sentence is finished being written._

Apple looked up at Raven. " _You_! I _knew_ it! And I have proof too!" she said, smirking.

"Actually… I win," Raven said, smirking back. "Any time now Maddie."

Confused, Apple looked back at the screen. Maddie was in front of the camera, giggling. She had finished writing something down. Maddie turned the book and Apple paled.

 _Apple/Raven- Apple will cease all hatred toward Raven because she loves her. This will happen in a minute from which this sentence is written._

"No…" Apple said, paling.

"Yep. Of course, this means I'm actually sacrificing myself too," Raven said with a shrug. "Not that I mind, really. I'm sure we'll be a great couple."

Apple shook her head. "I can't lose…" she said.

"Sorry, you kind of did," Raven said, shrugging. "Oh, hey Cupid? Put this in your sub-space pocket, would you? I relinquish ownership of the Ship Note. Just put it where I showed you."

"What?" Apple asked weakly.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself about."

Apple nodded with a sigh. She had lost. Raven had too… but this was more of a victory for her. Apple looked at the clock. Ten seconds left. She still had a little time. Maybe…

"Raven, I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **BN: Don't kill the Ben! For realzies! Sorry to leave on a negative note… but it's Death Note with ships. How else was it** _ **supposed**_ **to end? Anyway, this set wasn't my best, but hey, I'll get there.**

* * *

 **3.1:** This is what I get for watching Markiplier in the morning. Just a gag from one of his Reading the Comments videos.

 **3.2:** If you think about it, Apple kind of _is_ a hypocrite. If Raven embraced her evil, Apple would have immediately hated and despised her. I find that Maddie is able to show this because, not only is this Variant Loop cruel, but Maddie is actually _trying_ to be evil. Makes you wonder how 'good' Apple actually is to begin with.

 **3.3:** Two sides: Queen Raven and Apple. Kind of switches the whole Royal vs. Rebel concept, don't ya think?

 **3.4:** In case you didn't get it, Maddie got the ability to remove her body parts from the Monster High Loop when she replaced Frankie.

 **3.5:** Basically the lame way of how Dexter Awoke. Kind of sad he doesn't get a lot of mention.

 **3.6:** And then Dexter pulls off something cool. See? I can be a nice guy sometimes.

 **3.7:** "When a ship is written in the Ship Note, if details of the ship are not specified, the couple will immediately get together in the next forty seconds." This loop may be over… but Cupid still has the Ship Note… and she's Awake now…

* * *

 **BN: What did you guys think? Personally, my favorite out of these is 3.7. I liked writing all of them, but I think I outdid myself with basically writing the plot of Death Note in one Loop, but making it kid friendly. Too be honest, the Ship Note is more dangerous than the Death Note. It really is.**

 **I'm open for suggestion for more Loop ideas! I'm averaging out at seven loops per chapter, so if you guys have any ideas for loops or fused loops, please let me know! I'd be happy to add it and give you credit?**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Have an idea you want me to write? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Loops 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the dumb ideas I get when I'm bored!**

 **I didn't expect these to be so popular among you guys! Thanks for supporting me in this, I do love that these make you happy! Now, I have a bit of news! I'm thinking a few more of these Loops, just making them fun, and then we start into a special plot I have in the works. It might not necessarily be typical in this kind of things, but I know it'll be a like or hate kind of thing. Also, I'm planning on writing for TDFI for a few chapters before I come back to this. I need a break, and since those chapters take me a while anyway, I figure that be a nice thing to do for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back to writing EAH as soon as I feel inspired!**

 **KCL: Thanks for understanding. I, myself, do think that it's the only way to ship them both without cutting into my favorite ships and I do support that kind of couple. But it was mostly an experiment to see how the audience liked it, just to see if I can write that kind of couple in the future and not get complaints. But thanks for the cider! Kitty and Alistair are going to become prominent, don't you worry! I just have to work down a certain set of requirements. It's actually explained in one of these Loops.**

 **Drakonpie250: Like I said, thanks for understanding. It** _ **might**_ **become a major ship later on in these Loops, but we'll have to see. (Plus, I want Apple Awake before I do anything massive.)**

 **The Great Collector of Stories: It's ok, I'm all for speculation. I actually, just this morning, found who I'm going to use. Since she's kind of a blank slate, I figured I'd use Saga. (I can't make the weird mark appear over the first a.) There isn't much known about her, so I figured I can kind of write my own take on how she thinks.**

 **Again, all feedback is welcome! Feel free to slap that review button and leave a review about what I could do better or what I did well. And any story idea (fused loops too, if I've seen the fandom) can be suggested! I'll give you credit for coming up with it!**

* * *

4.1: Dancing on Thin Ice (Frozen)

* * *

Raven Awoke in an ice palace. She could officially say that it was something new she hadn't experienced yet. She checked through her memories. And winced.

Run away sister for being different.

Has ice powers. (And for some reason, could change her dress.)

Sister wanted to get married to a guy she literally just met.

The guy her sister wanted to marry was an evil piece of sheep.

Whatever this Loop was… it had a crappy plot.

* * *

Ana jumped onto a horse. "Don't worry Hans. I'll be back with Elsa shortly," she said. Knowing her sister, she'd probably come back and do something unexpected this Loop. Maybe hang Hans off a ledge with an icicle? That'd be funny. "You're in charge until I get back."

Hans nodded. Ana was about to race off… when an icicle flew to the ground at her horse's feet. The horse bucked her off, sending her sprawling to the ground. Ana looked up and gaped.

A blizzard cloud was coming toward them, much sooner than normal. Several evil ice men followed from beneathe the cloud, looking ready to strike. In the center of the cloud was a girl Ana didn't recognize.

 _Elsa must have been replaced by another Anchor_ , Ana thought.

The replacement Anchor looked down at the people below her. "You shall all suffer my wrath!" she boomer. More icicles fell from the cloud and everyone scattered. Hans looked at Ana and rushed off. Probably to get an army ready to return attack.

Ana hid a smirk. Whoever this girl was… she was as strong as Elsa. Hans was pretty much screwed over at this point.

* * *

4.2: Foxy's Surprise (FNAF)

* * *

Raven Awoke later than she normally did. She was at the Storybook of Legends already, which was later than normal. She looked into the crowd, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

And a human Foxy waved at her from where Cerise normally sat.

Yeah, that was definitely out of the ordinary, especially when Foxy had hid his ears with Cerise's red cloak. Raven was about to throw her tantrum when Foxy made a sign that told her to sign. Raven was still mega confused by all of this, but did as Foxy asked.

Everything went smoothly until Foxy went up. He ignored the book and looked straight at the audience. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Good'ay to ye," he said. "I be Foxy Hood, son of the Big Bad Wolf."

Headmaster Grimm scowled. "Foxy, no joking around. This is serious," he said.

Foxy gave him a crooked grin. "Oh, I be serious al'ight. My father is the Big Bad 'Meanie' in this school. I be surprised no 'ne figured it out."

"Foxy, I demand you quit acting rashly and sign the book! You are Red Riding Hoods' son, not the wolf's!"

"Ye really be gratin' on me nerves," Foxy growled. "Yer so dead set focused on destiny, and yet ye deny the fact that I'm the son of someone who've I've known me whole life!"

"I know you better than _you_ do! You are not the wolf!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"Ya know what? Ye be right. I'm no wolf," Foxy relented.

"Thank you!"

"I be a fox!"

Headmaster Grimm's eyes twitched. "Foxy, I'm going to give you to the count of three before I give you detention for the entirety of the year."

Foxy looked at the audience. "Fellow shipmates, I give you to behold the biggest idiot in this here worl'."

"One."

"I mean, I've had some pretty strange loops, but I've never met someone more stupi' than this fella right here. He be the dumbest brain I've yet to encounter."

"Two!"

"So, I prove to ye that he can be wrong. Might damage his ego quite a bit, but he'll make a recovery. When the loop resets, that is."

"THREE!"

Foxy pulled back his hood, revealing fox ears.

Everyone screamed.

Except for Raven, who giggled furiously at the entire scene.

* * *

4.3: Trio of Destiny- Part Three (Drakonpie250-Continuation of 3.3)

* * *

"Alright maggots!" Cerise barked. "We're in _my_ town now! So stand up straight and no slouching!"

Cerise was standing outside where the running track used to be. Thanks to Maddie's madness, she managed to change the entire field into a training course for physical ability. Cerise stood in front of the group of people in front of her in which Raven instructed Cerise train into proper soldiers.

In front of her were all of the recruits who agreed to be on Raven's side the day prior. Hunter had since decided to come over to Raven's side, so long as Ashlynn wasn't hurt. Along with him was Cedar and Ginger, who just took some convincing via Maddie. Hopper had randomly decided to join, which Raven was skeptical about. Other than that, Cerise was stuck with what she had before her.

"Today, we're going to assess your skills," Cerise said, pacing back and forth. "Therefore, we had Maddie create this training ground. It's basically a relay, testing your physical strength. You will all go at the same time and by whatever means necessary, you will make it first. The winner will have command over you while I am not present. Any questions?"

Sparrow raised his hand. Cerise nodded in his direction. "What is this thing going to entail? Want to know what we have to rock before we roll," he said.

"I'll allow it," Cerise nodded. "First, you have to crawl under this barbed wire. After that, climb that building with only the rope as a support. Then find a way down from the tower and cross a bunny mine field. After that, cross the pond of electric eels to an island in the middle. First one to reach that wins."

The recruits nodded, if not a little scared. Cerise thought a moment before saying, "I understand you aren't all cut out for this," she said. "Don't worry, some of you can work under Maddie in negotiations and council meetings. You'll get a feeling of both before we assess you in which you'd do better at."

Apple raised her hand, in which Cerise nodded to. "Are any of us going to work with Raven directly?" she asked.

Cerise pondered the question before shrugging. "In the future, perhaps," she said. "I don't question the queen, nor will you. Any other questions?" No hands went up. "Good. Now, two things. Number one: you finish the course. I don't care if someone's already won, this is assessing your skills. We will record who succeeds over everyone else. Your time will be recorded as well. Number two: don't even think of running away. Because I _will_ catch you."

To prove her point Cerise pulled back her hood, revealing her wolf ears. Everyone paled, making Cerise smile evilly. "You may begin… NOW!"

* * *

"Who do you think will win Raven?" Maddie asked, looking out the window. They were currently inside Raven's office, which was Headmaster Grimm's previously. Raven was sitting at her desk with a map of the Kingdom in front of her. Several statues rested on the map, most notably a wolf, a hat, and a raven in the spot where they were.

"Cerise said _any_ means necessary," Raven said. "So I have a running bet on Kitty. She could just teleport there, knowing her."

"I don't _think_ so!" Maddie giggled. "I put a teleportation nullification field around the training grounds! No teleporting unless you want to be a heavy fine of everything you own!"

Raven chuckled. "Good thinking Maddie," she said, then focused her attention on the map in front of her. Maddie came over from the windo to look at what Raven was working on. It didn't take her very long to figure out what it was.

"Ooo! You planning out our take over?!" she said giddily.

"Yep. The way I see it, we have several Charming Kingdoms around that we should focus on," she said. "Apple's mother should be first, seeing they rule ALL of Ever After. Plus… I want to test Apple. See if she's up to something."

Maddie nodded in understanding. "Makes as much sense as a rabbit in a bunny hole," she said. "Speaking of which, what's with the rabbit and question mark?" Maddie pointed to the two figures off to the side of the map.

"There's really only one threat I see, to be honest," she said. "Alistair and Bunny. I don't know if they'll join or not. I know they're from Wonderland… but they _are_ Royals. Well, Alistair is, anyway. For all I know, he could show up and try to free the other Royals."

"Hmmm… that's a pumpkin in a cabbage patch," Maddie said, rubbing her chin. Then, a smirk appeared on her face. "Don't worry about it Raven. Come Spring, I'll take care of it."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How?" she asked.

"Was Giles released in a day?" Maddie asked. Raven shook her head but a thought occurred to her.

"What about Giles?" Raven asked. "I kind of forgot that he was down in the library. Maybe we should release him for some help?"

"I don't know Raven," Maddie said hesitantly. "Giles _is_ like a second father to me, speaking of which I should probably go see my first father in his tea shop later to let him know I'm ok, but he _was_ one of the ones who locked up your mom. I worry he might do the same to you."

Raven nodded in understanding. "Since you speak Riddlish, you hed down and talk to Giles right now," Raven said. "I'll head down to the tea shop and bring your dad here, ok?"

Maddie beamed. "Tea-rrific!" she said and bounced off to fulfill her duty. Raven chuckled at her friend and looked out the window. She wondered how the recruits were doing under Cerise's tough duress…

* * *

Most of them weren't doing so good. Since Kitty's teleportation didn't work, they all figured they had to reach the end without magic. Most of the recruits were stuck in the thorns, like Daring, Blondie, Dexter, Cupid, and Lizzie. Some had gotten over to the rope, like Ginger and Sparrow, but found it hard to climb up. Some actually made the top of the tower, like Cedar, Hopper, and Kitty, but found it hard to get down. This left mainly Apple and Hunter in the lead.

Hunter managed to get down the tower with ease, using his skills to locate the footholds. Apple got down by calling her bird friends to carry her down, They both got to the bottom at relatively the same time.

"Looks like we're neck and neck," Hunter said.

"Seems like it. I'm not going to go easy on you," Apple smirked and started to bolt across the field. Hunter tore after her and they both kept an eye out for bunny mines.

"What _is_ a bunny mine?" Hunter asked himself. He got his answer when he took another step. He heard a _click_ and looked down to see his foot stuck in a sort of clamp. He lifted his foot and he was shot backward, bunnies appearing instead of fire. Hunter moaned when he landed. It wasn't all bad though. Some of the bunnies started nuzzling him better.

Apple noticed Hunter's failure and made sure to check the ground for any similar clamps. She finally made it to the water. She knew swimming was out, due to the eels. How else could she get across?

A thought came to her and she quickly checked the area. She found two large sticks that happened to be the same length. Using some vines around the area, she stood on them and tied her feet to them. Being careful, she wobbled across the water in her make-shift stilts.

It worked. Apple soon reached the island and jumped off her stilts. Cerise noticed and took out a megaphone. "Apple has completed the course first. First place is no longer up for grabs. Hurry up and finish the course so we can move on."

Apple smirked. Hexellent. All a part of her plan.

* * *

"Overall, not the worse performance," Cerise muttered. All of the recruits had finished (after about an hour) and Cerise had pulled out a whiteboard to write the scores. It was shown as follows:

12\. Daring

11\. Blondie

10\. Cupid

9\. Dexter

8\. Lizzie

7\. Ginger

6\. Sparrow

5\. Kitty

4\. Cedar

3\. Hopper

2\. Hunter

1\. Apple

Cerise had to admit she was kind of surprised with who was on top. She expected Apple and Hopper to be lower ad Sparrow to be higher. But she didn't really complain. After all, it's not like they were going to be given too much power.

"Alright, we clearly have those better than the rest of you saps," Cerise snarled. "Top six is passing. For those of you who got in the bottom six… pray you do better with Maddie. If you continue to get low marks in both our trainings… pray you don't."

There was a collection of gulps, but they all nodded. "Now then, Apple White. You're in charge when you guys are off duty. Keep them in line. Anything that happens will be your fault. Understood?" Cerise said.

"Of course," Apple said with a courtesy.

* * *

"How was training?" Raven asked as Cerise entered her office.

"Fun, actually," Cerise said with a smile. "Who knew being a general could be so much fun?"

"With loops going on, you never know what you might be. Glad you enjoy it," Raven chuckled. "Did she fall for the bait?"

"Yep. Just like you predicted, Apple won."

"Good. Give her a little power, she'll show her true colors eventually," Raven nodded. "When do we have Maddie scheduled to take them through her course?"

"Tomorrow."

"Reschedule it in two days from now. I have Maddie working on something a bit more important," Raven said. "Take another go at them. This time, instead of skill, test speed. I'm sure you can think of a challenge for that, don't you think?"

Cerise smirked. "Oh trust me, I have something in mind alright," she said evilly.

* * *

4.4: When

* * *

Raven and Cerise were both together in the castleteria. Raven was reading a book while Cerise was pondering something. After a moment, Cerise asked, "So how does it work?"

"What work?"

"Awakening. I mean, I know I was the first and Maddie followed after… but is there an order in when we wake up? How does that work?" she asked.

Raven thought a moment before coming up with an answer. "I think it has something to do with me," she said. "Since I'm the Anchor, the energy of the loops flows through me primarily. Then, those I care about most Awaken next as the energy flows through me to them. Since you and Maddie are my best friends, that's why you guys woke up first."

Cerise nodded in understanding. "Ok, so, let's say Daring. Since you aren't well connected to him, does that mean he won't Awake for a long time?"

"Not necessarily. Dexter Awoke a few loops ago, probably because of his crush on me and since he's one of the few Royals I'm actually friends with," Raven explained. "The energy could flow through him and to his brother. Not sure if that will happen anytime soon, but I bet Daring will wake up eventually because of that."

Cerise raised an eyebrow. "So how did Cupid end up Awakening?" she asked.

Raven was about to answer when she realized she didn't really have one. "I actually have no idea," Raven said.

* * *

4.5: Cupid's Experiments

* * *

"What are you up to Cupid?" Raven asked, sitting next to her friend in the library. Cupid yelped in surprise, in which she got shed to. Cupid blushed but quickly calmed down.

"I've been studying the Ship Note," Cupid explained. To prove her point, she held it up. "I figured if I'm the next Goddess of Love, I might as well get familiar with it."

Raven nodded with a smile. "I knew you'd be the best person to keep it," she said. "What'd you find out so far?"

"Well… I haven't actually _written_ anything yet, as I've been more focused on the Love God's eyes," Cupid said. "I explained them to you near the end of the loop. In exchange for never finding love yourself, you can see the perfect match of someone else."

Raven nodded in remembrance. "I remember. Apple was mine for some reason, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes… in _that_ loop."

"Wait, what?"

"That's what I found so strange about the eyes," Cupid said. "They reset every loop. Everyone has a specific match one loop, but when I Wake up the next, it's different."

"That's… interesting, actually," Raven said with a nod. "Hang on… how come _you_ still have the eyes? I thought they reset themselves every loop."

"That's another thing. When Maddie's Awake, I ask her if she can see the matches. She says no. And yet I can still see them. I think, if you do the eye deal one, or in my case, are a love god and have them already, when you're Awake, you keep the eyes for eternity."

Raven blinked. "So… you're saying if I take the eye deal… every loop, I'll see someone's perfect match?" she asked.

"It's a theory… not one I want to test," Cupid said. "I don't know if the _exchange_ is permanent. Let's wait on testing it with another Looper until I can do a few more tests with the Ship Note, ok?"

Raven nodded in understanding. "Alright. Let me know if you have any questions," Raven asked and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Raven turned back around. "What?" she asked.

Cupid blushed. "Um… Dexter's not Awake this loop, is he?"

Raven pinged around. "Not that I can tell. Any reason why?"

"Oh, um… I just need to talk to him when we're both… you know," she said. "Can you let me know when we're both Awake?"

Raven suddenly connected something. "Oh! So that's how you're Awake!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Yeah, I'll let Dexter know," Raven said, hiding a smirk as she left Cupid alone with her thoughts and study.

* * *

4.6: This Had To Come Up Eventually (Twilight)

* * *

Cerise blinked as she Awoke outside. She seemed to be alone in the middle of a forest. She scanned around, using the mental ping Raven had taught her to do to check for other people who were Awake. She couldn't find anyone she knew, which worried her.

"Raven's always Awake. Where is she?"

"You must be new," came a sigh from behind her. Cerise yelped and spun around. A wolf sat before her, looking at her curiously. It must have been female, since that was the type of voice she heard. "I'm Leah Clearwater. Anchor for the Twilight Loops."

Cerise nodded. _That's why Raven isn't here,_ she thought. _At least one Anchor needs to be present. Since Leah's here, Raven doesn't need to be._ Cerise checked her memories real quick. "The memories say I'm a part of your pack," she said.

"Makes sense," Leah said. "I feel kind of bad for you though. I hate Looping here all the time. I pray for fused loops."

Cerise gave Leah a pitiful smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. My home loop's ok, so I'm sorry you have to suffer over and over."

The wolf seemed to shrug. "I was lucky I got such a peaceful first fused loop. They helped me be able to tolerate this insufferable repeat over and over." The wolf turned her head and seemed to grasp something. Cerise deduced it was her subspace pocket. Leah pulled it out and dropped it before Cerise.

Cerise reached down and grabbed it. It was a bracelet, with different symbols on it. There was a tiara, butterfly, a sort of star symbol, and an emblem of fire, to name only a few. She looked at the wofl with a smile. "This from the people in that loop?" she asked.

Leah nodded, a tear running down her wolf face. "Yeah. They're better family then the people here…" she said. "If you ever turn up in the My Little Pony universe… can you tell them Leah said high?"

Cerise gave her a smile. "Sure thing," she said. "So… what's the point of this loop?"

"Well, Baseline wise, it's basically vampires vs. werewolves," she said. "I like to avoid the whole conflict and chill out here. Apparently, I can be with you this time."

Cerise nodded, but a small amount of confusion entered her face. "How can I be a werewolf?" she asked. "I mean, one loop I was one, but I was more of an anthro type werewolf. Normally I'm only half wolf, see?"

Cerise took off her hood. Leah looked at her for a few seconds and cocked her head. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

"Um… my giant wolf ears?" Cerise suggested, feeling for her ears. However, instead of feeling her fluffy, long ears, she felt human skin. She had… human ears.

"Wha… where'd my ears go?!" Cerise said, freaked out.

"Calm down. I think I know what happened," Leah said. "Your ears must have fused with your full wolf self this loop."

"My… what?"

"Here, let me change to human. It's still weird for me to talk out loud. Normally we only have telepathic communication. Behind that bush are some clothes. Grab them for me."

Cerise nodded and went behind the bush. She figured, for privacy, she'd just toss them over the bush. She waited a moment before Leah said, "I'm decent," before coming out from behind the bush, finding Leah in human form.

"Whoa…" Cerise said. Leah offered her a smile.

"I'll show you how to switch back and forth," she said. "Just keep a spare set of clothes handy. We don't naturally phase with our clothes, and if we get angry and phase on accident…"

* * *

Cerise found it weird being full on wolf. Leah had taught Cerise how to phase in and out, which was a weird feeling. Cerise was always half wolf, not full wolf. Then again, being able to fully switch back and forth kind of showed Cerise two different sides to her family.

When Cerise and Leah were human and went into towns, she found that she could be social, and actually made friends. She was accepted in the human side of things. Cerise didn't really ever feel wanted before, so the experience was new to her.

When they were wolves, Cerise found she had more of a natural instinct. She didn't need to make choices. All she had to do was let the wolf take over and follow her instincts. She could kind of respect her dad more because of it.

Leah seemed relatable to Cerise in a lot of ways, which was probably why they were good friends. Sometimes bearing the wolf was a burden to her, especially when she faced close to Baseline loops. It was similar to Cerise bearing her father's side. The two seemed to realize they both had a similar burden and comfort each other when they needed it.

"The Loop typically ends today," Leah said one day. They were eating at a diner that morning, since Leah wasn't in the mood for hunting. Cerise raised an eyebrow.

"So… it'll be reset?"

"Yep," Leah said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wooden figure. Cerise examined it to realize it was Leah. One half was human, while the other was a wolf on two legs. Leah handed it to Cerise with a smile. "Remember me, ok? I get lonely here… it's nice I have a friend in another loop to look forward in seeing again."

Cerise smiled. She took off her hood (she always made sure to remove it before she transformed) and handed it to Leah. Leah looked conflicted and seemed to want to hand it back before Cerise held up her hand. "Keep it to remember me," she said. "I don't _need_ to hide who I am when I'm here. I'll get another one when the Loop resets."

Leah gave her an appreciative smile and put the hood in her sub-space pocket. "What do you say we simply just run around as wolves for our last day?" Leah asked.

Cerise smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

* * *

4.7: Pondering Destiny

* * *

Dexter had always pondered his destiny. He never really knew what he was supposed to become. He knew what he would like to be, but Dexter didn't want to give his hopes up. He found himself more of a burden to the Charming family and didn't want a destiny that would screw up his family.

"Hey Dexter," came a voice. Dexter turned around to see Cupid. He gave her a smile. After talking to Raven, he found out Cupid was Awake this Loop. He didn't know what it was, but Cupid always seemed to be there for him. She was his best friend… but he couldn't help but feel as though he wanted her to be more sometimes. He ultimately decided against the idea, since without knowing his destiny, he didn't want to break Cupid's heart later.

"Hey Cupid. I see we're both Awake this time," Dexter said. Cupid blushed, making Dexter wonder why. "Did you not know yet?"

"Oh, um… I knew you were Looping, but… I didn't check to see if your Awake yet," Cupid said with a smile. "Any interesting loops yet?"

"I pranked the school about canceling Legacy Day once," Dexter said, making Cupid giggle. "What about you?"

"There was this one fused loop, the one I woke up in… but that's a story for another time," Cupid said. "What were you thinking about before I came by?"

Dexter sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just… what was my baseline destiny? I don't remember ever finding out. I just… I don't know what to think. What was I _going_ to be? I know in these Loops I can be whatever I want… but not knowing what _could_ have been stings."

Cupid was silent a moment. "Why don't you ask Raven to sign?" she asked him. Dexter raised an eyebrow and continued, "Raven can't turn evil because of the Loops. If you ask her to sign this Loop and play along Baseline, maybe you can see what your destiny was during the Baseline."

Dexter's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!" he said. "Thanks Cupid, you're the best!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and went off to find Raven. Cupid was blushing when he left, making him ponder something.

 _Why did I just kiss Cupid? And… why was she blushing about it?_

* * *

 **BN: Time for the overview! Yay!**

* * *

 **4.1:** If you think about it, the entire plot of Frozen was kind of messed up and predictable. The biggest surprise was Hans, and even then you kind of saw it coming. Raven decided to spice things up a bit.

 **4.2:** This is what happens when you put a fox boy in a wolf girl's shoes. It just doesn't end well.

 **4.3:** I really love writing these. Apple's in charge of the recruits… but Raven set the whole thing up. What could these two be planning against the other?

 **4.4:** Just explaining how the general gist of Awakenings work. Not that they ALL work like that, just so you know.

 **4.5:** That Ship Note is going to be so much fun…

 **4.6:** I actually was reading MLP Time Loops when this one was inspired. I felt Cerise could benefit from learning from a half human half wolf. And considering the Twilight universe was crap and Leah was the Anchor… I couldn't resist. Still, I think I pulled that off nicely. (Also, it would seriously suck to have to loop the Twilight books over and over. Feel bad for Leah having to do it on her own.)

 **4.7:** Some Cupid/Dexter pre-shipping. Also… this loop isn't done. Prepare to be shocked!

* * *

 **BN: Thanks again for reading this! If you have any suggestions of what you want me to do, feel free to mention them in a review! I'll totally add them in and give you credit. I'll update as soon as I can, since I really do love writing these. Till next time, bye!**

 **Like? Hate? Have a suggestion? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Loops 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the randomness I bring to those fans which actually read my work.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hello once again! Ben here with yet another set of loops! Like I mentioned earlier, on and off kind of hiatus for my EAH fics. Talking to my best friend, I've realized I've been writing my stories for the wrong reasons. I want to satisfy you guys so you guys can have something new to read. While that's important… I found I need to** _ **enjoy**_ **myself too. So, these updates might come out later rather than sooner, but I feel as though to get the full experience, I have to enjoy it.**

 **KCL: Brief, but ok. And I thought cider was only for Kittystair. *smirks* I'm totes robbing you of all your cider. I should write more EAH stuff more often. More cider for me!**

 **OppsieDasi: Sorry, I missed your last review. Glad you liked it! And to answer your question, Foxy replaced Cerise that Loop. Everyone forgot about Cerise and there memories were replaced with that of Foxy. So, his accent was kind of what they remembered from their 'past'. How he got it? None of them really bothered to ask that question.**

 **The Great Collector of Stories: Yes, Twilight would, indeed, be a** _ **terrible**_ **place to Loop over and over again, especially if you're technically the only sane character. Leah is probably one of the only good realistic characters Stephanie Meyer ever wrote, and I just find it so terrible that her now Looping life as an Anchor is ten times worse. Let's add to it that she's probably into more than three hundred loops, and she's still the only one looping. I literally can't put myself in her shoes.**

 **Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

5.1: Pondering Destiny- Part 2 (Continuation 4.7)

Dexter was glad he was a patient guy, otherwise he was sure he would have lost it. Dexter sat patiently as person after person signed their destiny. Raven had signed hers like he had asked. He thought she'd be hesitant, but Raven told him not to worry. She'd done it before and not gone ballistic. She'd do it again to help him ease his mind.

As Dexter sat waiting, he felt as though he was meant to go last. Hunter, Daring, Maddie, Briar. They all went before he did. Dexter waited for ever, until he was, indeed, the only one left to be called.

Once Hopper finished signing his name, Dexter knew it was his turn. Headmaster Grimm called his name and Dexter stood up and walked over to the Story Book of Legends. "I would like to see my destiny," he breathed.

His key appeared and Dexter sighed. This was it. It was finally time to see his destiny. He grasped the key and lowered it into the lock. Time to see…

"No!" someone in the crowd shouted. Dexter stopped. What? That wasn't supposed to happen. He looked up, only to find that he couldn't see the person who had spoken. He was about to turn the lock when Headmaster Grimm roughly pushed Dexter aside.

"Who _dare_ interrupt Legacy Day?" he growled. He scanned the crowd, but he, like Dexter, could not find who it was. "I demand to know who it was this instance!"

Everyone looked around, but no one could pinpoint who had said it. Most people looked at Kitty, but even Kitty was looking around in confusion. Headmaster Grimm huffed and glared at Dexter. "Is this some sort of prank?" he growled. "Do you not wish to sign your destiny?"

"What? No! I'm the one who doesn't _know_ his destiny! I want to sign that book more than anyone!" he said.

Headmaster Grimm glared. "Well, too bad. You aren't signing. Not tonight. Not after this skeptical performance."

"Wha… that doesn't make any sense!"

"Be quiet!" Headmaster Grimm hissed. "Legacy Day is over. You may all go party if you wish." The Headmaster walked off, carrying the Story Book of Legends with him. Most of the non-Awake people walked off. Dexter saw Daring give him a look of pity before walking off. Raven, Cerise, and Cupid (the only three Awake other than Dexter) all ran up onto the stage.

"What was that?" Cerise asked. "We've had Raven sign before, but we haven't once had an outburst like that."

Raven nodded before realizing something. "Hang on… we never let it get far enough for Dexter to sign his destiny," Raven said. "We always stop when Maddie signs. Dexter's always after any of us, no matter what the order we go in."

Dexter frowned. "So… what? Your saying this would have happened no matter what I did?" he asked.

"I'm saying… if I signed the book baseline… I think that would have happened no matter what we did," Raven said. "I think… I think Headmaster Grimm would have ended Legacy Day early _anyway_. He doesn't want you to see your destiny."

5.2: Investigating Destiny

Raven and Cupid both promised next loop they'd run things how they would normally go if Raven signed. Dexter had agreed, but he had to make them promise to make sure he wasn't Awake. Both girls agreed and found themselves in a similar baseline loop, with Cupid and Raven the soul people Awake.

"Alright, so we follow the plan as planned," Raven said. "We don't know if it was just a variant or whatever, so we need to be cautious. I'll sit toward the back and you sit toward the front. If Dexter sees his destiny, you find out and you can tell him what it is when he's Awake."

"Meanwhile, you'll be in the back. If someone yells again to disrupt the ceremony, you'll be the first to know who it is," Cupid said. Both girls nodded, happy with their plan.

Legacy Day arrived faster than either girl could have predicted. Raven signed the book, Cupid not long after. They stuck with their plan and Cupid made sure to find a seat so she could at least peek at Dexter's destiny when he signed.

The rest of this particular Legacy Day seemed to go on for hours. Cupid grew impatient and restless, but managed to keep calm. She was doing this for Dexter. He was her life. She loved him with so much love that she would wait an eternity just to make him happen.

Finally, Dexter went up. Cupid sat, waiting in suspense. His key appeared and he put it in the lock. Here it was. All he to do was turn it and open the book…

"NO!"

Cupid blinked. No way. It was the same voice as before. Cupid looked at Headmaster Grimm, who was reacting the same way last time. Cupid shook her head and looked back at Raven. She was looking at Cupid and gave her a shrug. Even Raven couldn't pinpoint the voice.

Cupid turned her eyes back at Dexter. He was confused, much like he was last time. But this time, he wasn't Awake. He wouldn't know that they would be able to try again. Cupid's heart ached. This Dexter would never know how much this killed her to see. Because she knew she'd have to tell Awake Dexter about this.

And it made her ache even more.

5.3: Trio of Destiny-Part 4 (Drakonpie250: Continuation 4.3)

"Alright," Cerise barked. The recruits stood before her, waiting for her next task. They had slept that night to renew their energy for whatever Cerise had planned for the day. Maddie, like magic, had replaced the training field with just a plain field. "Today's exercise will test your speed from the enemy."

Hopper raised his hand and Cerise nodded at him. "Didn't we test that yesterday?" he asked.

"Yesterday we tested more of your skill than speed," Cerise said. "And I can test things over and over if I so please. Understand?" Hopper nodded nervously and Cerise grunted. "Good. Now then, today I want to see which of you can escape the enemy. You'll each be running around the field, trying not to be caught. If you're in a situation where you _might_ be caught, find a way to escape. The winner who evades capture will get a full course meal with Queen Raven tonight. Understood?"

"Who are we running from?" Daring asked.

Cerise smiled, baring her fangs. " _Me_ ," she said evilly.

Maddie made her way through the secret entrance in the library. She giggled happily with a smile on her face. "Good thing dad's ok," she said. "It was nice of Raven to let me see him first. I love my dad more than anything else."

"The spy cannot untie the fly form the web," came a voice. Maddie giggled as she approached the man in his secret place.

"Hi Giles!" she said. The old man gave her a smile and a hug. "How are you doing today?"

"As well as the turtle can't climb a rock," he said.

"Good to hear it!" she said. "Hey, listen, me and my pals totally took over the school, and we were wondering if you'd be willing to help us? Pie as old as the gum under the tree."

Giles smiled warmly. "You rap not to sing, but to see the weather form a ring," he said. Maddie's mouth dropped in shock.

"Did I… translate that correctly?" Maddie gasped. "Raven's going to be excited to hear this!"

Cerise was smiling as mad as Maddie normally did. This was a great rush she never got baseline! Like a predator and her prey… she was hunting those who were weak.

She had easily gotten everyone except three. Daring managed to escape her twice, flashing a smile that temporarily blinded her. She eventually caught him after a while, sneaking around and pretending she wasn't going after him to lure him into a false sense of security before pouncing on him.

One of the remaining two was no surprise to Cerise. Hunter, who was a part of her story in the baseline. He kind of _had_ to be able to outrun to wolf, which she found slightly unfair. However, it was what he was destined to do, so she figured he'd be good in a fight when they actually went to war.

The other one was more of a mystery. Apple had somehow managed to evade capture. Cerise found this curious, and yet, she knew Apple was up to something. Raven knew too, so obviously Apple wanted that dinner with Raven. Cerise wanted to oblige, of course… but she just simply couldn't catch Hunter.

Cerise zig-zaged and targeted Apple. She was getting close to her. Shame. She almost won first two times in a row too. Cerise grinned and reached to grab Apple's shoulder as she ran…

Only to have Apple pretend to stab herself in the heart.

Apple fell to the ground, and Cerise had to slow down and jump over her not to trample her. Cerise slowed down and turned around with a glare. She stomped up to Apple angrily. "What was that? You _want_ me to get you killed?"

Apple hid a smirk and looked up at Cerise. "You said the point of this exercise is to avoid getting caught," she said. "The way I see it, you were going after me. No way could I outrun you. So, to avoid getting captured and being questioned, I killed myself."

Cerise's eyes widened. She didn't really like how much Apple was getting into this new world… but she made a lot of sense. When Raven eventually decided to go to war, they didn't want people to get captured and give the enemy valuable information. Granted, Raven didn't expect anyone to die… if Apple was seriously willing to kill herself for Raven's cause…

"Hunter, quit running," Cerise barked. "Apple already won."

"Hey Raven! I have a surprise for you!"

Raven smiled as Maddie and Giles walked inside her office. She nodded at Giles, who she considered a better person than his brother any day. "I see you convinced him to enter our cause," she said.

"Yes… but I found out something better!" she said excitedly. "Tell her Giles!"

"Penguins don't tangle with moose that cry," Giles said. Maddie looked back and forth between Raven and Giles excitedly. It took Raven a moment to realize Maddie didn't remember something.

"Um, Maddie? Can't speak Riddlish," she reminded her.

Maddie registered that. "Oh yeah! Anyway, Giles is Looping! He's Awake!"

Raven blinked and looked closely at the old man. "Are you really Looping?"

"Butterflies eat butter when the mongoose stutters," Giles seemed to confirm.

Raven stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, that settles it," she said. "Maddie, we need to break the babble spell. Any ideas?"

"Well, when Thronecoming comes around we could always do what we normally do Baseline," she suggested. "But maybe I can come up with a solution before then? Give me that long and see if I come up with anything!"

Raven rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded all the same. "Alright, you're in charge of that during your free time," she said.

Cerise looked at the new rankings for the recruits. She had add both scores together and averaged them out. The new rankings were as follows:

12\. Blondie

11\. Lizzie

10\. Cedar

9\. Dexter

8\. Cupid

7\. Daring

6\. Hopper

5\. Sparrow

4\. Ginger

3\. Kitty

2\. Hunter

1\. Apple

She was still surprised Hopper and Apple were in the top six. She knew what would happen after the final test if the bottom six didn't up their game. That was, of course, Maddie's two classes. Cerise stared at her recruits with a nod.

"You guys did well," she said. "Except for those who didn't. WORK HARDER! Apple, later tonight, you can eat with Queen Raven. I will be present as well, so don't get any funny ideas."

"Yes mam," Apple saluted. Cerise eyed Apple carefully. What was she up to?

"So Apple won again?" Raven said later when Cerise reported back to her office.

"She opted to evade capture," she said. "By miming killing herself."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What is that girl planning?" Raven muttered. "Alright, so the dinner was promised. We'll have dinner, but you'll act only as a guard. Let me do all the talking."

"I would say 'yes your highness', but that's just silly," Cerise giggled. Raven joined in and suddenly, Maddie appeared, laughing the loudest of all of them.

5.4: Race

Raven hated variant Loops that had them as normal teenagers at normal schools. It wasn't because she missed her powers. She was ok to be different and powerless. It wasn't because they were boring. They didn't need to be fairytales to keep Raven entertained. No, what bugged Raven most was the constant bullying her friends got.

All for the color of their skin.

When they were Fairy Tales, their skin color didn't matter. All that mattered was if you were a Royal or a Rebel, or some mix in-between. Raven didn't really like discrimination in either form, but at least she could improve on it in near baseline loops.

She couldn't change the race of her friends.

Not that she wanted to in the first place. When they were normal humans, Maddie was considered Hispanic, Cedar African, and Cerise was some mixed variant she kept to herself. Raven loved her friends, not letting their skin color define who they were.

Didn't stop the normally baseline royals though.

Raven found it revolting on how evil the normally nice Royals could be. Apple was the worse. Baseline she'd go on and on about destiny. In normal school variants, she went on and on about how white was the dominant color. It was kind of sick for Raven to watch.

Her non-Awake friends never said anything though. They seemed not to be bothered by the hateful words being said to them and always smiled through it. Raven knew her friends better though, Maddie most of all. She knew they were hurting.

It took Raven a few of those loops to realize this was kind of the same thing for Baseline, only instead of color, it was destiny. Her friends accepted their destinies whole-heartedly, but they respected Raven's decision to go back on hers. Raven took the role of respecting her own color, but respecting the color of others.

And Raven decided to stand up for it.

It was History Class when she did it. Mr. Nimble had assigned a heritage project for each and every one of the students in the class. Raven had a surprise in mind, and insisted all the Royals go before her, but she'd go before her friends.

The Royals, of course, jumped at the opportunity to be first. They went on and on about how white their family was and that none of it was tainted. The only one who went off that script was Briar, but even she stood up for what the Royals were saying, which made Raven sick.

Finally, after Daring and Dexter went, Raven took a breath and walked to the front of the class. She had no paper to read off of. That was ok, because she knew what she was about to say was going to come from her heart.

"Hello," she began, "My name is Raven Queen. I descend from my mother, Evi Queen. She's the only family I know really, other than my somewhat elusive dad. I don't have any biological family I care to mention, since my family's past was dark and not something I like to think about."

"But I do have three sisters," she said. Everyone in the class was shocked at that, because they all knew Raven was an only child. The Royals were wondering what the heck while Raven's friends looked at her curiously. "We aren't related by birth… but I'm closer to them than anyone else in the world," Raven said.

"Madeline Hatter is Hispanic and runs a tea shop with her father. She's mentally going insane, but she'd always there to put a smile on my face. She makes me laugh when I'm down and there to comfort me when I need it. She's my best friend."

"Cedar Wood comes from Africa and runs a puppeteer shop with her dad. She's always honest, even when she doesn't want to be. I trust Cedar with my secrets, even though she's always honest to those she asks. She's that little sister I never want to grow up, and yet I know she will."

"And finally, Cerise Hood. I don't know where she comes from. I don't know her origins or roots, but I do know she's not from here. She's rough around the edges, but she stands up for what she believes in, even if it's small. People judge her for what her dad has done, but her dad made her stronger. She's the older sister who watches over me."

"You see," Raven said, "we don't have to be the same color to be family. I love these girls more than my own mother. I cherish them like real sisters, and I know they suffer from bullying because of their color. But they shouldn't be. They're my family, and they're human beings. And I love them."

There was silence in the room for several long moments. Then, someone applauded. Maddie, Raven's dearest friend. She stood up and applauded. Cerise stood right after her and Cedar after her. No one else clapped, but instead glared hatefully at Raven.

But for some reason, Raven didn't really care. She accomplished what she wanted to say and her friends now knew how much she loved them. She put it on her mental checklist to tell her friends about this when they were Awake.

5.5: Nope!

Raven blinked Awake and quickly checked her memories. "Nope," she said simply.

To show why she said this, she was in Headmaster Grimm's office and about the same age as Headmaster Grimm normally was. On a hunch, Raven guessed that there was a little Milton Queen running around.

5.6: Punishment I

Ok, so maybe Raven shouldn't have ended the last Loop early. Was it wrong that she didn't want to be the person who tormented her for life? She didn't think so. But apparently, the people over at Yggdrasil didn't see it that way.

Raven was sitting in a high school. A normal one with rotten teenagers who bullied and hated everything. All her classes were boring as heck and she had zero friends or anyone recognizable in this loop. Not to mention she was failing every class in existence. This loop wasn't something she wanted to repeat.

She also found she couldn't access her normal abilities. Her magic was gone, she couldn't access her ice magic (picked that up in the Frozen loop), and her sub-space pocket was closed. That last one was what was killing her the most. She really wanted to spring Mech Foxy on everyone.

Raven sighed in boredom. She made a mental note never to end a loop early again. Even if it was disturbing.

5.7: Now This Is Just Adorbs

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes Maddie?"

"Why are we kids?"

Raven had noticed that too. She and Maddie (and everyone, really, but they were the only two Awake) were both children in Nursery Rhyme School. Raven found it weird being a kid again, but Maddie seemed to fit the role quite well.

"I think this is a sort of variant loop," Raven explained. "Instead of waking up the year of Legacy Day, we woke up several years before."

Maddie nodded in understanding. "So that means we can tie Apple up and avoid everything that's going to come! Can we do that? Please? We haven't tried that one yet!"

Raven giggled. "No Maddie, we're not going to tie Apple up," she said. "I have a better idea. Can you still remove your head?"

By the time Raven and Maddie had grown up again, things were definitely very different. It was nothing like the loop where Raven, Maddie, and Cerise were taking over the world, but it certainly seemed like it.

Raven was still rebelling against her destiny, but she went kind of lax on being good. She could get right up in someone's face and make things massively ugly if they disagreed with her. She acted evil, even though she was telling people she didn't want to be.

A lot of people at that point had accepted Raven wasn't going to sign the Story Book of Legends since they were kids. It was something Raven made known, and no one really fought her. Raven found it odd that everyone suddenly had a change of heart.

Everyone had _known_ Raven was different from her mother in baseline, but it took Raven doing something drastic in her childhood to get them to listen. She didn't know why people accepted it now and not when she was kind in the baseline.

Maybe it was just because everyone knew Maddie could take off her head. Yeah, that had to be it.

 **BN: Not as long as I typically make them, but I was kind of lacking in the thinky part department. Being uninspired does that to me. Anyway, here's the overview!**

 **5.1:** Oh? Headmaster Grimm was going to end Legacy Day _anyway_? I wonder why…

 **5.2:** Something about the Story Book of Legends and Dexter's destiny. I wonder what it could be? This Loop will be continued on, by the by, not the Loop previous.

 **5.3:** More of that. If you think about it, in a world that Raven and the others are creating, Apple's logic makes a whole lot of sense. You don't want the enemy knowing any of your side's secrets. What better way to avoid capture than to accept death?

 **5.4:** So in school I'm taking a college speech class, and I was writing this chapter while listening to the lecture. He hit hard on race and such, that people should be proud of both sides and that it hurts that people take it for granted. This kind of got me thinking about the fandom. There's a lot of separating in it, but none of it about the race of the characters. I wanted to kind of promote my stand-point on race through Raven (without taking her out of character) in a variant where race was a huge discrimination power. I think I portrayed it well, but I also showed how much Raven sees her friends as her family.

 **5.5:** Sometimes, you have to stare a Loop in the face, and just say 'Nope'.

 **5.6:** And then get punished for it.

 **5.7:** Expect more kid loops like this in the future. I didn't really show much of this one, but I have plans for it later. Just expect Mech Foxy to appear at some point. (I love that thing so much.)

 **BN: So there you have it! I've been making good progress on not only this fic, but my TD fics as well. I think I'll try to post another one of these soon, but I'm kind of running out of ideas. And I can't be, because we're not even to the main plot yet! So, if you seriously have a remotely random idea, please let me know! These are all about random, and I would love to see ideas from other authors!**

 **Like? Hate? Have a suggestion? Let me know via review!**


	6. Loops 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! I've been doing well with my work, so I deserve I happy dance. *dances like a cheesepuff* Anyways, here's another set of loops. As always, my responses to your reviews!**

 **KCL: It turns out that loop was the fan favorite in this last set. I really had no idea. Thanks for your awesome review.**

 **Dark Punxysaur: Nice to see your enjoying yourself. :) I actually originally planned to do TD loops over EAH loops. In the end, since I already have two giant TD stories in the works right now, I needed a change of scenery. I think there would be three Anchors in the TD universe, Gwen, Zoey, and Shawn. Just a guess. And I'm not necessarily a fan of pokemon… buuuuuuuuuuuuut….**

 **The Great Collector of Stories: Again, that loop seems super popular. Knowing me, I'm probs going to do a redo of that loop.**

 **Also, I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! All my fics are being updated today, so please, go check those out as well! Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

6.1: Redo

Milton Queen didn't really understand why Headmistress Raven wasn't harder on destiny. It was a privilege to sign the Story Book of Legends and fulfill the destiny set out for generations. He didn't get why the Headmistress didn't hit harder on it.

Milton had been dreaming to be the new Evil Queen since he was a small child. Sure, he'd be a king, seeing he was a guy, but Milton paid no heed. He loved being evil, and signing the Story Book of Legends to seal the deal made him puff with pride that he would be fulfilling his mother's footsteps.

Not everyone saw things his way though.

Headmistress Raven had said that the Story Book of Legends wasn't necessarily the correct method of destiny. She had pounded in each of their heads that they had the choice to choose their own destiny. They can follow their story if they wanted, but if they wanted to be something more, they could be.

Milton despised the Headmistress for that same reason. Destiny was already set. Why go around choosing how things went on your own when things are already in place for the rest of your life? That just didn't make sense.

But other people differed. They thought that the Headmistress was quite a nice middle aged women who understands the hardships in certain stories they have to follow. Milton didn't care, so long as he got the chance to fulfill his destiny.

"Hey Milton?" he heard someone say. Milton turned his head to see Apple, the person he was eventually supposed to poison.

"What do you want? I'm planning your ultimate demise," he muttered.

Apple shifted her feet. "Um… I actually wanted to talk to you about that," she said nervously. "You see, I'm… not sure I want to sign the Book anymore."

Milton dropped. No. That couldn't be right. Apple wanted her destiny, to be Queen of all of Ever After! She couldn't just… not sign. Who would he poison? "Did I hear you correctly? Why would you do something so… stupid?" he asked.

Apple fidgeted nervously. "Milton… don't take this wrong… but I'm… scared of you," she said. "What if you kill me instead of poison me? You're so wrapped deep in destiny… you might be worse than your mother…"

Milton scoffed. "Worse? Try better," he said. "You know nothing. Don't sign. I'm still going to fulfill my destiny Apple White. Mark my…"

"Is something wrong here?"

Milton yelped in fright as he spun around. Headmistress Raven stood in front of him, looking down at him with a smirk. He didn't know how, but the Headmistress always seemed two steps ahead of him. He sneered at her.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Good," the Headmistress nodded. "Apple? Why don't you go pop off? I have a few things to discuss with young Milton here." Apple nodded, gave Milton a sympathetic look, and walked off. Milton glared at the Headmistress, who smirked back.

"What do you want?" he sneered. "You're already destroying my destiny piece by piece."

"Let's just say… I knew someone like you when I was your age," she said. "And let's just say… I won. Apple's correct you know. You don't have to be greater than your mother."

"But that's the whole point of _being_ the Evil Queen," Milton whined. "We're _supposed_ to get worse as we go down from generation to generation."

Raven shook her head with a sigh. "No, you don't," she said. "And to prevent that from happening… I'm banning you from signing the Story Book of Legends."

Milton's mouth dropped. No… she couldn't do that! It was his _destiny!_ "You can't," he started.

"I'm the Headmistress. I can do whatever I want," Headmistress Raven smirked. "Now then, run along. I'm sure you have things to attend to." Milton's mouth went up and down. No… no! Milton glared at the Headmistress and stomped away.

Raven shook her head. The Admins might make her repeat it… but at least this time she could get back at the Headmaster this time around.

6.2: Investigating Destiny-Part 2 (Continuation 5.2)

Cupid took a deep breath. This was it. It had been about a week since Legacy Day. Everything seemed to be going as destiny had set things to go. Raven tried her best to mimic how she thought thinks were supposed to go if she signed the book, and Cupid had to admit, her acting was impressive. However, she didn't have time to admire Raven.

She had a goal to fulfill.

Cupid was determined not to tell Dexter anything without some form of answer. Raven was as clueless as she was as to who made the sound. But Cupid knew one thing.

Dexter never gave the key to anyone.

Cupid had noticed that Dexter, in the complete confusion, dropped the key. She grabbed it when he wasn't looking and hid it in her pocket. She had known something was trying to keep him from knowing his destiny, but she didn't know what. She figured if _she_ saw his destiny, she could at least tell him if it wasn't that bad.

Of course, the only way to witness Dexter's destiny was to carefully sneak inside Headmaster Grimm's office, as that was where he stored the book. Cupid thought that going into his office with him sitting at his desk was complete suicide. She knew he would deny her access to the book, especially for Dexter's destiny, so, over the course of the week, she and Raven developed a plan.

Cupid figured it was harder said than done. All Raven had to do was cause a ruckus in the castleteria that would force Headmaster Grimm to go investigate. Once he was gone, Cupid had to sneak into his office and open the book before he got back. Cupid figured she'd have plenty of time to do that.

Currently, Cupid was hiding behind a plant. She smirked as she saw Baba Yaga go into his office. Not too long after, she and Headmaster Grimm exited and walked down the hallway. It seemed like Raven's distraction had worked. Now it was up to her.

She slipped inside Headmaster Grimm's office and spotted the Story Book of Legends right off the bat. Cupid took another deep breath and walked over to it as quickly as she could. She lifted the glass casing over it and set it to the side. She withdrew the key and put it in the lock.

After that was done, she froze for a few moments. What was she going to see? Why was it so important that Dexter wasn't supposed to know what his destiny was? Was it terrifying? Was it so horrible that not even Headmaster Grimm wanted Dexter to follow it? What could possibly be that bad?

Cupid took a breath. It didn't matter. She'd view it for Dexter. Even if it was horrible, he needed to know what it was. Cupid turned the key and turned the book. She blinked at what she saw. "What? No, that can't be right," she said aloud. For, what she saw in front of her, was truly shocking.

6.3: Reassuring Dexter

"It was completely, without a doubt, blank. The reason Headmaster Grimm his your destiny from you… is because you don't have one," Cupid said.

It was a few loops later before both Cupid and Dexter were Awake together. Raven told Cupid she'd pass on the message to Dexter for her, but Cupid declined. She wanted to tell Dexter herself. She knew that Raven and Dexter had feelings for each other in the baseline, and she didn't want to further that relationship.

However, it kind of hurt to see Dexter's shocked reaction. It broke him on the inside, she saw it. Dexter deflated, looking at the ground. "So… my future is nothing?" he asked. "I have… _nothing_ to look forward to?"

Cupid winced. Dexter's voice sounded desperate. He was always pondering what he needed to do to prepare for the future. She knew better than anyone Dexter wanted to know his destiny. It pained her to see him low, not having a destiny to look forward to.

But…

"Dexy… I don't think you _don't_ have a destiny," she said slowly. "I think… you get to _chose_ your destiny."

Dexter looked at her carefully. "Cupid, say that again. How farfetched does that sound to you? Because seriously, it's super farfetched."

"No, it makes sense," Cupid said, her face dawning with realization. "Don't you see? Headmaster Grimm never answered you when you asked what your destiny was. When you're about to find out, he purposefully _ends_ Legacy Day so you can't find out! You can _forge_ your destiny Dexter! Headmaster Grimm is _scared_ of you because you have something no one else in this school has: a choice."

Dexter looked at Cupid carefully. Slowly, her confidence grew inside of him. "You're saying… I don't have to be a Charming?" he asked. "I can… be whoever I want?"

Cupid smiled. "Yes," she said. "You can do whatever you want to do. Go anywhere you want to go." She paused. "Be… with whoever you want to be with."

Dexter didn't respond for a while after that. "Huh," he said. "That… that gives me a lot to think about," he said. "Thanks Cupid you're the best." Cupid shrugged modestly. However, Dexter, without warning, kissed her cheek. Cupid blushed while Dexter said, "I have some things to think about. See you later Cupid." Cupid couldn't form words as Dexter walked away.

6.4: Trio of Destiny-Part 5 (Drakonpie250- Continuation 5.3)

It was pretty awkward inside Raven's office. She was sitting at her desk, eating the meal Maddie had prepared, while Apple sat opposite of her, eating the same meal. Maddie was off with Giles to compare notes while Cerise stood guard at the door. The two girls eating sat in silence.

"So, Apple," Raven said, cutting the silence. "I hear only good things from Cerise about you. You passed top of both challenges over Hunter. I have to say, I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah," Apple said cautiously. "I just thought that, you know, with you changing how the world works, I had to adapt to how you would typically run things. Playing fair isn't the Evil Queen way… and surrendering is no option in a world like this either. I just did what came naturally."

Raven nodded suspiciously. _Apple's trying to be a suck-up,_ Raven noted. _I wonder how she's going to play this if I play hard to get._ "Well, tough," Raven said. "You may adapt quickly, but you've made me suffer _years_ of teasing and hatred. I'm not just going to let _you_ of all people simply think you know how I work."

Apple nodded. "I know," she said. "And I shouldn't have been so wretched. You are the queen of the land, I treated you unfairly. I should have known you'd rise above us all and not treated you so low. I apologize, even though I know this would never make up for my sins."

 _Now I_ know _she's bluffing,_ Raven thought. _She's sucking up to me, but there's more to it than that. I need to pry a little more info out of her._

"What if I told you," Raven said, "that I didn't believe you? That I was fully aware that you were trying to bring me down from the inside?"

Raven studied Apple's features as she prepared a response. To Raven's surprise, Apple didn't at all seem to panic or struggle for words. She nodded for a moment and said, "Then you'd be absolutely correct."

Raven's eyes flashed to Cerise. Cerise looked just as surprised as Raven did and shrugged. _This isn't like Apple at all,_ Raven thought. _Why tell me she's plotting against me? That has no motive._

"I beg your pardon," Raven said.

"Cut the act Raven. I _know_ you know I'm up to something," Apple said. "Which, let's be honest, is good. I would have been disappointed if you haven't figured it out yet."

 _This is getting weirder and weirder,_ Raven thought. "So you admit you want to overthrow me?" Raven said.

"I would admit it… but I think I should say it with only _one_ pair of ears. Mind releasing your guard dog?" Apple said. Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded toward Cerise. Cerise nodded back and left the room.

 _Joke's on Apple. If she tries anything, Cerise can still hear me with her wolf ears,_ Raven thought.

"Now then," Apple said. "You know that I follow destiny. You also know I follow all the rules. So… I want to play a little game with you Raven."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "A game?" she asked.

"Yes, a game. You see, up to this point I've been quite obvious in my methods. You knew I was up to something, and thereby, you set things up so here we are. I wanted to get a foot on level ground so you know we're on the same page. I'm going to try and kill you Raven. I have several methods in doing so and several different plans in getting to my goal. You're goal… is to stop each of my attempts before they kill you."

Raven nodded. _It seems as though she's planned this entire scenario out already,_ she thought to herself. _Hang on…_

"Alright, let's say I'm going to play your little game," Raven said. "I have a set of rules myself."

This threw Apple off, only slightly. "What?" she asked.

"Well, if you're going to try to kill me… I'm going to make it deadly painful for you," Raven smirked. "In fact… I _wanted_ you to be the head of the rebellion. I'm the queen, of course… but _you_ excelled both challenges. The rebels will now look to _you_ for support. I bet, soon enough, even Hunter will respect you for beating him time and time again. If you kill me… what's going to stop them from killing you?"

Apple opened her mouth, only to shut it again. _Crap_ , Apple thought. _I didn't think of that!_ "In other words… I'm trapped?"

"Pretty much," Raven said. "But I doubt this is the end of this little game of yours. I'm going to play this game… and I'm going to play it _well_. Have fun beating me Apple. Because trust me, I'm already two moves ahead of _you_. You may leave."

Apple stared at Raven before nodding. She stood up and left Raven's office. A few moments after Apple left, Cerise walked in. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Raven smirked. "Looks like we have two fronts we have to handle," she said. "War, and Apple. But I wouldn't worry. I have Apple exactly where I want her."

However, right as Raven said that, Apple smirked as she made her way down the hallway. "I have Raven right where I want her."

6.5: Cerise's Secret (Dark Punxysaur-Pokemon)

Raven had always known that Cerise was a quiet type. She didn't say anything about anything unless she was in a situation where her friends needed to know something. Raven could respect her quiet nature, even when Cerise was Looping.

But over the course of several Loops, Raven began to notice some weird things hover about Cerise. Always, whenever Cerise had a free moment, she walked off somewhere. When Raven went to follow her, Cerise always picked up speed, which soon left Raven completely lost. Raven also noticed at times when Cerise grabbed a bag of dog food and hauled it off somewhere.

 _What is she up to?_ Raven thought to herself on many occasions.

One Loop, however, Raven managed to find a way to track her. Raven had convinced Cerise to take a friendship bracelet and put it in her subspace pocket. What Cerise didn't know was that Raven had asked Mike from the FNAF loops to enhance it with a tracker beacon. Foxy had graciously offered his own chip within his metal frame to construct the bracelet. Now, using a magic spell, Raven was able to track Cerise's movements.

When Cerise left again that day, Raven waited several minutes before activating the spell. She nodded, getting the mental direction of where Cerise was heading, and followed after her. Cerise headed into the woods, of course, but not that far.

Raven managed to follow Cerise until she stopped in a clearing. Raven hid behind a set of bushes, careful not to make a single noise to set of Cerise's ears. Cerise looked around nervously, and reached into her subspace pocket…

…only to produce a red and white ball. Raven's brow furrowed. _That's it?_ Raven thought to herself. However, before Raven could dismiss it, Cerise clicked a button in the center. The ball shot open, and with a blinding white light, a wolf like creature appeared in front of her. The creature jumped on top of Cerise and licked her face, sending her hood flying off.

"Down Biter, down!" Cerise laughed. The wolf-thing, Biter, did as he was asked and sat down. Cerise smiled at him and produced a special kind of food from her subspace pocket. "Want some? Here!" she said, tossing him a few pellets. Biter ate them, smiling at her.

"Whoa," Raven breathed. In the spur of the moment, Raven forgot that she needed to be quiet, as, just then, Cerise spun around.

"Raven?" Cerise asked fearfully.

Raven sighed in defeat and stood up from her spot in the bushes. "You caught me," Raven said. "I just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all."

Cerise looked at Raven nervously. Then, completely out of character, Cerise dove to Biter and hugged him. "Please don't take him away!" Cerise said. Raven's eyebrows shot up.

"Why would you think I had to take him away?" Raven asked. "And… what _is_ he?"

Cerise looked at Biter and sighed. "He's a Mightyena," Cerise explained. "I found him in this one fused loop where you weren't the Anchor. He's a Pokemon. I… kind of bonded with him. So, I caught him with this Pokeball," she held up the red and white ball, "and put him in my subspace pocket whenever I wasn't using him. I thought… it was against the rules to bring live creatures into other loops, so I hid him from you, because I don't want to lose him."

Raven nodded in understanding. "I can see why you hid him from me," Raven said, but smiled. "But I don't think it's against the rules. At least, in this instance. Biter, I'm pretty sure, won't be missed in the other loops. I think you're doing him a favor."

Cerise sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Raven," she said. "You have no idea how much that was stressing me out."

Raven smiled back. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Now… how can I get a sweet Pokemon like that?"

6.6: The Hub

Raven blinked herself Awake. She was standing in what seemed to be a café, a cup of coffee in front of her. Maddie, Cerise, Dexter, and Cupid all sat next to her. Several people who none of them recognized walked around the café as well.

"What the gumball on fire?" Maddie asked.

"No idea," Raven answered, looking around. "I don't recognize the loop… and it's not a variant of ours. I don't have any Loop memories."

"Must be something," Dexter said. He stood up for a moment and looked around. Nodding, he walked over somewhere. Picking up something, he walked back. "Here's a newspaper. Maybe we can find something on this," he said.

Nodding, the five Awake EAH members explored the newspaper for any clues to where they were. After a few moments, Cerise slammed her hand on the table. "No… way…" she said, staring carefully at the paper.

"What?" Raven asked.

Cerise turned the paper around and pointed to the section she was reading. "This is book written by Stephanie Meyer," she said. "The _Twilight_ universe. I was there about a hundred loops ago where I met Leah."

Raven furrowed her brow. "But… that doesn't make any…" Raven said.

"Hey Raven? Isn't this your animatronic you pull out sometimes?" Cupid said. Raven turned to see Cupid was pointing to a different article. Sure enough, Foxy was there next to the article. "According to this, he's a part of the video game Five Nights At Freddy's."

Raven racked her brain for a moment before it dawned on her. "Oh! I get it!" she said. "Guys, this is the Hub! It's where our universes were initially created!"

"Does that mean yak milk doesn't taste like hippies?" Maddie asked.

"Um… ok, my Riddlish is rusty… no," Raven said. "I mean that we can scope out the place of our creators and get some info on future fused loops and things! Fiction, I think it's called. Spread out and bring back anything that you see that's interesting!"

A few hours later, each of the five members came back. Raven had a wagon full of books, Dexter had a stack of papers, Cerise had a phone book, Cupid had a few books on romance, and Maddie… set done a person sitting on a chair typing on a laptop.

"Um… Maddie, who's that?" Dexter asked.

"Raven _said_ I should bring back anything that was interesting," Maddie said. "This guy's super interesting!"

"Thanks Maddie," the guy said. He had brown hair and a small beard. "Could I go back to writing this story in peace now?"

"Sure Ben! Don't be a stranger!" Maddie giggled. Ben nodded, shut his laptop, and went… from wherever he came from. The other four blinked, but just shrugged.

"Just Maddie being mad," Raven said. "So, what'd you guys get? I found a bunch of books at this nifty book store for future fused loop reference."

"I have romance to keep me entertained," Cupid blushed.

"I have a phonebook," Cerise said. "Prank calls. I wonder if they work in between loops…"

"Actually, I found this really nifty site called FanFiction," Dexter said. "Since our universe is actually a television show, people, 'fans', write stuff about us in what they think is interesting. I printed out a few of the stories I found, just to inspire us if we get bored."

Raven smirked. "Good work Dexter. Can you hook our home up to this 'FanFiction'?"

Dexter shrugged. "Should be easy enough," he said.

"Ooo! Can we bring Ben to the next loop? He's super interesting!" Maddie said with a mad grin. The other four looked at each other for less than a second.

"No."

6.7: Isabella's Advice (Phineas and Ferb)

Cupid Awoke in a backyard with a tree. She examined herself to find that she was now aged to about eighteen years of age. She checked her memories and whistled. "I was asleep for a long time," she said to herself.

"Yes. Yes you were," came a girl's voice. Cupid spun around to see a girl her age dressed in purple standing there. She was smiling. "Took you forever Cupid. I was wondering if you were ever going to Wake up."

Cupid giggled. "The Loops are funny like that," she said. "C.A. Cupid from the Ever After High Loops."

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Phineas and Ferb loops," she said. "I'm the Anchor for this universe, by the way."

Cupid nodded. "I take it my Anchor isn't in this set?" she asked.

"Nope, just you. But that's ok," Isabella said. "Although, you really did help this time around. So I'd like to say I appreciate the fact you were the only one."

Cupid cocked her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't fully understand," she said.

Isabella giggled. "Take a seat by the tree. We're going to be here for a while."

"So, Phineas and Ferb were child geniuses who built gadgets every day during the summer and you crushed on Phineas every day for eleven years in the baseline?" Cupid asked, after Isabella had finished explaining.

"Yep, pretty much," Isabella said. "Phineas still isn't looping, so we have to fall in love over and over again when the loops reset. But Buford and Ferb typically help it go faster when they're Awake. You really help a lot this time, being a hard class shipper."

Cupid blushed. "Goddess of love, actually," she said. "Well, 'adopted' goddess of love, but goddess all the same."

Isabella smiled. "I figured as much, given the wings," she said. "Well, anyway, thanks. These eleven years have been fun, even if you weren't Awake for all of them."

Cupid smiled and sighed. "I wish I had the same kind of luck back in my home loop," she sighed. "I have a crush on this guy… we're both looping now, and I really care about him… but in the baseline, he falls for someone else. I just… I don't know what to say or do."

The two girls sat in silence for a little while. "Talk to the girl he was crushing on," Isabella said after a while.

"Wha…"

"Cupid, listen to me. In my baseline loop, I waited _eleven years_ to be together with the person I loved. _Eleven years._ I didn't ever have the chance to tell him how I felt. You _have_ that chance. Talk to the girl he crushed on, and see if she has feelings for him. If she does, great, just let her know you do too. If she doesn't… take initiative and _tell him_. Don't wait as long as I did, ok?"

Cupid was stunned at what Isabella had said. But, slowly, Cupid began to nod. "Maybe I will," she said, a smile slipping onto her face.

"You better. Because if I ever loop in your loop, I'm telling him," Isabella smirked. Cupid gulped, and after a moment, they both burst out giggling.

6.8: Taking Initiative

Cupid took a breath. This was it. Isabella's advice rang clear inside her mind, and now was her chance. With one more inner boost of confidence, she walked over to where Raven was sitting in the library.

"Oh, hey Cupid," Raven said with a smile. "How've you been doing?"

Cupid took another breath. "Can I… ask you something?" Cupid asked. Raven nodded, and gestured to the seat next to her. Cupid sat down and took one last breath. "It's about… the baseline. And… you and D…"

"Dexter?" Raven said with a knowing smile. Cupid's jaw dropped, but before she could respond, Raven giggled. "Cupid, I know you have a crush on him. And you know what? Go for it. You two would be perfect for each other."

Cupid looked shocked. "But… what about you two in the baseline?" she asked.

Raven chuckled. "That was the baseline us," she said. "We're different when we loop. If you love Dexter, tell him. I'm sure he feels the same, deep inside. You just have to let him know."

Cupid blinked for a moment before hugging Raven tight. "Thank you," she said. Raven chuckled and hugged her friend back.

6.9: Saga

In a land superior to that of any other land, sat a young women with brown hair. She sat in front of several computer screens and scattered paperwork. The women was currently writing something when a man walked in.

"Saga, may I have a word with you?" the man asked.

The woman sighed, glaring over her shoulder. "What do you want Loki? Can't you see I have loops to write? I have so many ahead of schedule. I need more."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You and being ahead," he muttered. "Look, the real mortal realm is getting close to Christmas time. I'm asking all the Admin to push back a few loops and make this one a special variant for the holiday season."

Saga stopped writing. "You're telling me… you want me… to push back _hundreds_ of loops… for a _Christmas special?!_ " she yelled angrily.

Loki winced at the raise of tone in her voice. "Look, I know this upsets you, believe you me," Loki said. "But it's the holidays. Can't you just push them back, just this once?"

Saga continued to glare hatefully at Loki. However, after a moment, she sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "But this is a _one-_ time thing, you hear me?! Too many plots and stories I can flesh out of these guys… I'm not dropping any of it just for _you_."

Loki gulped in fear. "Yes mam," he muttered and left her alone.

6.10: 2015 Christmas Special

"Can you believe it?!" Maddie said excitedly to her group of looping friends. "Christmas! We _never_ loop during Christmas! Doesn't this make you just mad?"

Raven nodded, looking out the window. "I must admit… maybe the Admins wanted to spoil us today? I don't know, this hasn't happened before."

Dexter shrugged. "Whatever the reason… we should celebrate. Together. As one big looping family."

Cerise fidgeted. "Um… maybe you guys can?" she asked. "I… I want to spend time with my parents. I never do during the normal loops… and now that this one is Christmas…"

"Aw! You want to spend time with your family," Cupid said, making Cerise blush. "Don't worry about it, ok? We'll have fun and save you a present."

Cerise nodded her thanks, and was about to leave when Raven stopped her. "Wait… I have an idea," she said. "Just… stick with us for a few minutes ok?" Cerise nodded in confusion as Raven told them her plan.

 _Dear Admins,_

 _We're from the EAH loop. We don't know if you'll get this when the loops reset, but we want to give you a message. Something to pass on to those in the Hub, if you can. The five main loopers here have each complied a message we want them to see._

 _Dexter Charming: I… I don't know what I'm supposed to be. My life wasn't ever explained to me… and now I know that my destiny is mine. Fans of mine… I am whoever I want to be. If I ever loop back into the Hub… I want a list of suggestions of what I should do with my life. I want to know what you want to see of me… and I'll do it._

 _Cerise Hood: I'm not one to make friends… but these Loopers… they're like my family. You fans of mine… you keep me going. I know it sounds silly… but it's lonely, keeping secrets even from my closest friends. You guys know those secrets and keep them. I can respect that._

 _Raven Queen: I'm the Anchor for the EAH loops. I guess that's because I'm the most adored, I guess. I didn't know that my choices would have such a massive effect on the Hub. I'll continue to forge my own destiny and make all of you in the Hub proud._

 _Madeline Hatter: Random twisters in the sewer! No one can take me in the steam room! Hehehe!_

 _C.A. Cupid: So… reading some fiction… you guys know about my crush on Dexy, right? I had Raven add this in last so Dexter wouldn't see. I was wondering… how should I tell him that I love him? Do you have any suggestions? I'd love to hear what you guys think I should do. I appreciate it._

 _We know this may be informal, but we want to show that we appreciate your suggestions for what we should do. Please accept this as our Christmas present to you, and we hope that you accept it. Thank you all!_

 _The EAH Loopers_

"So first you make me scramble in order to push all my loops back," Saga said, keeping her voice level. "Now, all of the sudden… you want me to post that letter on _FanFiction_ for the entire _mortal world_ to see?"

"It's not that hard of a job," Loki shrugged.

"No, it's not. But can't you see that I'm _busy_?" Saga snarled. "Honestly, if you weren't needed to fix this _blasted_ tree, I'd incinerate you!"

Loki sighed. "So are you going to post it or not?" he asked.

"I'll post it if I #$% feel like posting it! NOW LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" she snapped. Loki jumped in fear and sighed with a shrug.

"Can't say I didn't try," he muttered.

 **BN: I think that set was worth the wait. As always, here's the overview!**

 **6.1:** Due to popular demand, I redid this. I don't think it was as funny as the original, but I think I portrayed Milton Queen quite well.

 **6.2:** Spend as much time on TV Tropes as I have and you pick up a few theories. This was basically a part of the EAH WMG page. I give credit to the person who posted it there.

 **6.3:** To turn that theory in my favor, it was Headmaster Grimm's fear which led to Dexter living in the dark. And now that Dexter knows… he can torture Headmaster Grimm with it.

 **6.4:** Wait… so Apple and Raven both think they have the other wrapped around their finger? So who's winning?

 **6.5:** If Cerise had a Mightyena… yeah, life would end. Pokemon isn't my favorite fandom in the world, but do expect fused loops with it in the future. After all, Biter was to have a battle with _someone_.

 **6.6:** Ah, the Hub. Our personal little universe. I just wanted them to establish that there is a greater universe to them. Just a little funny thing I thought I add.

 **6.7:** I finished Phineas and Ferb the other day. I just _had_ to have Isabella cameo for Cupid. I mean, Isabella waited _11 years_ for Phineas. That could have been Cupid… only imagine it was _thousands_ , seeing that they never got together baseline and the loops take up a year of actual time. So,as of now, Cupid's probably three-hundred years old, give or take.

 **6.8:** This will be a Cupid/Dexter fic, eventually. Just thought I make that clear.

 **6.9:** Ah, the overseer for the EAH loops, Saga, goddess of Norse poetry. I think she's a goddess, anyway. Not much is known about her… so her character is basically Ben designed. Hope you guys like her!

 **6.10:** Basically the characters saying Merry Christmas to the audience. I can say it all I want, but I think more could be said if the characters said it.

 **BN: And there you go! I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and enjoyed this! If you guys have any suggestions with what I can write to improve this story, let me know! Any possible loop suggestions are welcome. Also, as a heads up… a special plot is going to come into play during the loop set 8. What could it be? You'll have to see!**

 **Like? Hate? Suggestion? Let me know via review!**


End file.
